When Wolf Meets Avatar
by Linda Chicana
Summary: Two years after her rampage on Konoha Sakura finds a new enemy. After encountering him he sends her off to a strange land. Will she ever return home and kick his ass, or will she be left here forever? Sequel to The Wolf Mistress
1. Unexpected Happenings

**When Wolf Meets Avatar**

Hello lovelies! Well! I finally worked up the courage to make a sequel, though I honestly don't know if you'll like the fact that I made it a crossover. As the title says (though sort of vaguely) this is a Naruto/Avatar the Last Airbender crossover (ok maybe not so vague). I may not keep to the story line of Avatar though (remember! You have been warned!) I'm going to put my own twists on things. I don't plan on pairing Sakura with any Avatar characters either, many of you have already told me which Naruto character you want her with. And I won't be flipping through Avatar world to Naruto then back again (maybe I shouldn't say that, my writings are never planned they just happen). Anyways this is set 2 years after 'The Wolf Mistress'. Now before anyone is all 'what? Why 2 years?' this is my story remember. Which means I can do whatever the hell I want, so if I want it 2 years, it's going to be 2 years. And in my opinion, in the ninja world, whole lot of stuff happens in only a day let only 2 years, so don't complain, just roll with it. Now, let's get this story started!

"Blah"= Talking

'_Blah'_= Thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way shape of form

* * *

"Target is in sight. Are you three in position?" There was a slight crackling over the radio then three simultaneous "hai's" were heard. "Get ready to close in on my count. 1…" She stood up on the branch she was using for coverage, "2…" Unsheathing one of her katana, slowly she crouched, ready to jump, "And…" There was a crashing through the forest and she heard the unmistakable battle call of her idiot friend, "RASENGAN!" She was going to kill the blond knucklehead ninja.

"What the hell is the idiot doing!" An annoyed voice growled in her ear over the radio. "I don't know Akashi, but believe me when I say this, this time, he's dead." Two growls and a frustrated sigh were all that she heard from the radio. "Come on, let's save that idiot." Grumbling was heard then she jumped down from her perch and ran toward the idiot, her team soon followed.

The blonde was alone in the small valley; apparently their target had slipped away from him. She angrily strode up to him, "What the hell were you thinking?" The blonde took no notice of her, "Goddamnit! He got away again!" The blonde's own team soon arrived in the valley. "Hey!" she yelled, "Listen to me you goddamn idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Charging our target like that? We've been tracking him for two months and the first visual sighting of him we have and you do that? What the hell!"

The blonde finally turned to her. She glared at the porcelain mask; it had red marking making it resemble a fox. "I had him Sakura! I had him!" Sakura growled, "We are on an S classed mission dumbass! You don't go charging our target! Not to mention _I'm _the captain of this mission. If anything goes wrong it's on my head!" He gave a frustrated groan, "Well what was I supposed to do? You weren't doing anything!" He said jabbing a finger at her accusingly.

Beside her growls reverberated from her three teammates, "You fucking dumbass! We were about to close in until you-!" Sakura held her hand up to stop her angry black haired teammate, "No, let him go Akashi. I want to hear this. Continue with your rant Naruto." She crossed her arms. When he did nothing for a moment she gestured with her hand for him to continue.

The blonde bristled at her calm tone and getures but said nothing. "Well?" Sakura said, "Are you done?" She could feel the blonde's glare on her as he nodded. "Then let me tell you this." She said slowly walking up to him, "This is a mission. I am the captain. You will do as I instruct and that is all. I don't care if you are my friend. I am the leader here. I call the shots. My job is to complete this mission as quickly and efficiently as possible and to keep all seven of us alive. I don't need one temper headed, inconsiderate idiot endanger this whole team. If you can't handle this, go home. You have until after dinner to decide."

She turned her back to him and looked to the rest of her team, "You two go get us a room at the inn two miles north of here. Oh and take this idiot with you." She said to the blonde's team, "The rest of us are going to scout around and see if we can salvage anything from this blunder." The blonde's team nodded then the three left for the inn. Sakura sighed and scratched her head. "I doubt we'll find anything, but we should still scout. Meet back at the inn when you're done." She said then the four split up.

**o0o**

An hour later and Sakura deserted her useless scouting to rest up at the inn. She took off her mask and tucked it away in her pack before entering the inn. After asking the owner about the rooms she headed up to room 3B to change and clean herself up. Taking a quick shower she dressed into some black slacks and a red tank top. She fell onto her futon with a huff. Honestly, what was Naruto thinking? She knew he was low on patience but was he really so ready to sabotage their mission so easily?

She rubbed her hands over her tired face, who knew what the blonde was thinking. The real question was what was she supposed to do with him now? Konoha was still recovering from the invasion two years ago and this job would bring a lot of money in for repairs if completed. When Minato offered her the mission, she jumped at the chance to not only help the repairs, but to also regain some trust she had previously lost on her rampage. What she didn't know though, was that he placed his son and his teammates on her team. She had thought that just her pack was going, so imagine her surprise when the knucklehead, the ice bitch, and the emotionless wonder pranced in on her mission briefing.

She had tensed when the came in and asked why they were there. To which Minato replied with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Oh didn't I tell you? They'll be accompanying you on your mission." Sakura clenched her fists, damn Minato and his sneaky ways. There was no way for her to unaccept so she had to just roll with it. That was the last time she took a mission without squeezing every single last detail out of Minato before hand.

Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled with her new mission. Now she knew she had good reason to dislike it. Her ears swiveled and caught the slight 'pat pat' of three pairs of feet coming to her room. She stiffened for a moment then caught the scents and relaxed. The door opened and her team walked in. She waved at them from her futon, "Hey guys." The red head with black and silver streaks intertwining down his hair pounced on her. "SAKURA-CHAN!" She groaned but wrapped her arms around him, "Hey Kira." She said a little breathlessly.

His black, with splotches of red, headed older brother rolled his eyes. "One of these days you're going to kill her if you keep doing that." Kira lifted his to glare at his brother; he stuck his tongue out childishly then returned to snuggling with Sakura. The last of her teammates sighed, "Akashi stop trying to pick a fight with your brother. Just let him be." She had silver hair that was cropped short and had a wild look to it.

Sakura laughed at the twin's antics. "You know you three can change back. No one's around." The three gave a sigh of relief then three pops where heard and the room was filled with smoke. Once the smoke dissipated three large wolves were in the place of her teammates. Akashi shook out his fur, "Ahhh, it's good to be back to normal." He collapsed next to her head, his face right next to her's. She looked into his red eyes and patted his head lovingly, "I know it's hard but you have to admit, it shocks enemies when you turn into a big ass wolf. He snorted with laughter, "Yeah, you're right." 

The last wolf took her place on the other side of Sakura, nuzzling her side and sighing. "The things we do for you Sakura. But we love you so we do them." Sakura sighed, yeah, the things they go through for her… Shaking her head to keep from bad memories she instead asked about their scouting. She received three growls. "Nothing! There was no trace of the guy!" The normally calm female growled. Akashi bared his teeth, "That fucking idiot! Because of him we lost our chance to get the guy and now he knows he' being followed! There's no way we'll get him now!"

Kira was abnormally quiet. "Kira, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Kira's gold eyes shifted to meet her own emerald orbs, "What if we don't catch this guy? What'll happen to you?" Sakura thought for a moment before replying, "I'll most likely be demoted from ANBU. The elders are already looking for a reason to boot me out; this'll be the perfect opportunity for them. After that, I don't really know. They may want to kick me out of Konoha, just get rid of the monster all together." Silence enveloped them at the prospect, "Would they really do that Sakura?" Bara asked her. Sakura shrugged, "I dunno, at this point anything's possible."

Akashi let out a loud growl, "If we fail because of that idiot I'm going to tear his head off!" His rant was cut short when two sharp knocks sounded from the door. "Come in." Sakura said. Naruto walked in followed by his team. Sakura stared at the three. The blonde shuffled his feet and looked to his best friend. Sasuke the world renowned ice bitch glared at him and gestured to Sakura. Naruto glanced at her then turned to his other teammate. Sai gave him a fake smile, "Go on dickless, tell her." Naruto's face reddened at the name but turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry for acting irrationally earlier. I'm just frustrated at how long it's been taking to find the guy."

Sakura ran her hand through Kira's fur, "Now it's going to take even longer to find the guy because of you." He clenched his jaw and was about to retaliate when Sakura held up a hand to silence him. "I don't care about your apologies or the reason why you did what you did. I just need to know if you're capable of continuing on with this mission. If not I'll send a message to you're father right now and send you back home tomorrow." The blonde's shoulders stiffened at the thought of facing his father. "I'm staying in the mission."

Sakura's eyebrows raised, "Oh? Are you saying that because you're really prepared for the mission and are going to take it seriously or are you saying that to keep your ego from being beaten by your father? If so, then I'll send you home right now after knocking you down a few pegs. I can't afford to have you jeopardize this mission any longer. Now answer truthfully, are you staying or are you leaving?"

The blonde took a few deep breaths, "I'm staying." She nodded, "Fine. I expect you to act for maturely Naruto. There is no time to screw around on this mission. Have a goodnight. We leave at dawn." With that said the three boys left her room. "Let's get some sleep you guys," Sakura said, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

**o0o**

The next day they left the inn and we off to find their target once again. Her teammates were once again in their human forms with their own wolf masks covering their faces. Just behind them Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke followed. Sai's mask was an owl while Sasuke's was a snake. The thought of snakes had her flesh crawling and her hand twitching in remembrance of a snake she killed not to long ago. The fur on her tail bristled and her ears lay flat on her head. She bit her cheek to help calm herself. This was not the time to into one of her fits.

She stopped as she picked up a sound not far from her team. She lifted a hand to stop the three behind her. She cocked her head to the side to decide whether or not to investigate the sound. Her team also cocked their heads to listen. After a moment the twin's heads turned to her. Their long red and black hair spilling over their shoulders. After a moment she nodded and her team scattered. She turned to the boys behind her and pointed west, she lifted a finger to the mouth of her mask and they nodded.

Together they silently made their way to where she heard the unusual sounds. A small valley opened up and a tall black haired man was in the center of it, snuffling a fire. Sakura's eyes widened, they had found their target! Her eyes then narrowed, this was too easy. She lifted three fingers then slowly brought them down. Once her hand was once again in a fist the seven of them jumped down from treetops and surrounded their target.

"Madara Uchiha, you are to return to Konoha. Whether by force or not, we will return you." The man turned to her with a smirk, "So you've finally caught up to me have you? I'm going to have to reject your request but may I ask, how is my darling son Tobi? I've heard you two are friends, makes me wonder what compelled him to befriend you…Sakura." She tensed and he laughed, "Yes I know who you are. Why are you so surprised? Everyone knows of Konoha's new monster."

She glared at him, "One last chance Madara, come quietly or we'll have to use force." Another laugh left him and he smiled at her, "Not a chance in hell my dear." She unsheathed her twin katana, "Suit yourself then." Her team brought out their weapons. Naruto was the first to attack, he created then shadow clones and all eleven of him attacked Madara. Madara twisted this way and that, dodging all of Naruto's attacks while counter attacking. He grabbed the real Naruto and spun him around, getting rid of the rest of the clones then tossed him to the other side of the field. Naruto crashed into a tree breaking it, then fell to the floor limp.

Sasuke's sharingan spun as he charged up a Chidori. He ran at his uncle, Madara grabbed his left wrist and squeezed. The Chidori disappeared then Madara slammed his head onto Sasuke's, breaking his mask. He tossed his nephew to the side with a sigh. "So weak, I expected more from him." He cracked his neck, "Now, where were we?" Sakura placed a hand on Sai's shoulder and shook her head. "He's to strong. Get the other two and retreat. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Go straight to Konoha and tell Minato what happened."

He nodded then quickly drew up a large bird. After animating it he grabbed his two unconscious teammates and with one last glance at Sakura took off it the direction of Konoha. Madara barked out another laugh, "You think you can take me my dear? Well, we'll see about that." He lifted to fingers with a come-at-me gesture. "Let's see what you got." Sakura's lip curled up over her teeth and she let out a growl.

Sakura and her team surrounded Madara then the four charged at him. Kira was the first to reach him and Madara jumped up, flipping over him. He put a hand to the back of Kira's head as he flipped, pushing Kira into his brother. Akashi caught his brother and jumped on Madara, "Take this!"Fire surrounded the two then the crackling of lightning was heard before Akashi jumped away from Madara. Bara quickly raised the earth around Madara to trap him. Kira slashed at the air and claw markings slashed into the earth surrounding Madara.

Once the dust died down they stared at the still smirking face of Madara. "You missed me." Then there was a puff of smoke as a pile of shattered and burnt wood replaced him. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt the air behind her tremble. She slashed behind herself and was met with the sound of clashing metal. "You have wonderful reflexes my dear."

Spinning around with a roundhouse kick she sent him flying across the field. He crashed into a tree and spit out some blood with a smile. "Well would you look at that! You managed to hurt me! I knew that you would be more fun to play with! But alas, I didn't come here to play. No I have something else in mind for you." He then went through a series of hand signs quickly and stared at her with a feral glint in his eyes, his completed sharingan spinning rapidly. "Maybe I'll see you again my dear! Though maybe you'll never escape." Then a black hole appeared next Sakura, sucking everything inside.

Her eyes widened and she turned to her pups. They ran forward as she began to slide in toward the hole. "SAKURA!" They collided with her and the four held onto each other for dear life. "Whatever happens don't let go!" Sakura yelled. The arms around her tightened. The last Sakura saw of her world was Madara's grinning face as he waved at her. "Goodbye my dear! Maybe you'll return and we can finish our battle!" Then the blackness consumed her.

It was a horrible feeling, being inside the black hole. She felt as if her insides were being torn out. The only thing that kept her from unconsciousness was the fear of loosing her pack if she ever let them go. They cried and whimpered at the pain. What had that damn man done to her and her pack? A light appeared in the never ending darkness then it to consumed them.

Then all of a sudden they were falling. They ceased holding each other and only held hands as they watched the ground come at them alarmingly fast. They finally released each other only after they reached the ground. Sakura stood from her crouch and looked around. Where were they?

* * *

So...how was it? Please, please, please tell me your thoughts! I need to know! Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	2. One of the Gang

**When Wolf Meets Avatar**

Hello lovelies! Second chapter is up!

"Blah"= Talking

'_Blah'_= Thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way shape of form

* * *

That son of a bitch. Where the hell did he send her and her pack! Sakura glanced around at their new surroundings. It was pretty barren, some plant life was all there was. With a canyon just behind them. No city. No sign of human life. Nothing. She wasn't stupid. The man was an Uchiha, with a completed sharingan. He had sent her to another dimension. Now if she was Naruto or someone else equally stupid, she would have believed he had either A) killed her and was in the afterlife of B) transported her somewhere else.

But, as said before, she wasn't stupid. From what she read about Madara he was a total psycho. He would torture her before he killed her. He would revel in her pain; he'd probably be turned on by it. He'd dispose of her pups first, to break her mentally. She'd crack, she knew. If anything happened to her pups she'd die. Then he'd have his way with her. And maybe she'd live, it all depended on if he wanted a pretty little sex slave or just a broken slave in general. **'Goddamnit! Enough of these thought! We'll go on another rampage if you continue!' **Sakura let out a laugh, "Who the fuck cares? We're in the middle of no where in a whole different dimension!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Akashi's mask, the other two behind him, "We care Sakura." She sighed and looked away, "I know." There was the sound of feet shuffling then, "So, now what do we do?" Kira asked. Sakura shrugged and began to look around again. "Well maybe we'll find a way to get back, right Sakura? Bara said always the optimistic. **'Come on, you're freaking them out. Comfort them!' **Sakura sighed and turned to comfort her pack when a roar was heard. She tensed and spun around. Nothing was in sight. "What the hell was that!" Akashi said looking around. "It sounded like it came from the sky…" Kira said. They all looked up and could see a faint dot in the distance.

Slowly the thing came closer and they could see that it was big. "What is that?" Bara said, slightly scared. After watching it for a moment longer Sakura turned to them. "Hurry and get some cover! That thing is headed straight for us!" Alarmed her pups scrambled to the few trees that were seen. Not long after they took cover the thing landed. Saying it was big would do it no justice, the thing was massive. It had a wide, flat nose, beady eyes, a large mouth, and two horns protruding from its head. It had six legs, a round tummy, and a tail that reminded her of a beaver's, just with fur. It wore some type of armor around it. It let out a sigh, and then a group of kids crawled out of the…saddle? The thing had a freaking saddle on its back.

This small flying lemur type thing landed in front of it and started chattering away. A bald boy with blue arrow markings on his head and arms slid off the things neck and patted its head, "Good boy Appa." Huh. So the thing was a boy and had a name… Appa rumbled happily and licked the boy, the boy laughed. Sakura cringed; his whole body was covered by that tongue. Ewww. Bara shuddered beside her and the twins shivered a little. "Where are we Aang?" This dark girl with mid-back length brown hair and dressed head to toe in blue said. The bald boy, now known as Aang, smiled, "We're at the Western Air Temple." A dark boy looked around, "Uh…where is it?" A small girl with light skin called out, "It's underneath us!" The group gasped and ran toward the edge of the canyon.

Soon they jumped back onto Appa and he flew them down to this 'Western Air Temple'. "Did you notice that the young girl was blind?" Bara said after they had left their hiding place. Sakura nodded, "Yeah I noticed that too." They peered down the edge of the canyon then slowly crawled down. Sure enough, underneath was a temple, carved into the side of the canyon. Three boys took off to further investigate the temple while the Aang, the two dark kids, and the blind girl began to talk. "The invasion failed. What do we do now?" The dark boy said. The dark girl shrugged, "I guess then only thing we can do is go back to our first plan. Aang has to learn all the elements then fight the fire lord before Sozin's comet arrives."

Aang sighed, "Yeah but where am I going to find a fire bending teacher?" The group fell into silence, "Maybe he doesn't need to know fire bending." The dark girl looked at the blind girl, "Toph, Aang has to learn all the elements if he wants to stand a chance against the fire lord. Besides, it's his destiny to learn them all…" Toph sighed, "Well whatever Katara! It's not like were going to find a fire bender to help him now!" Katara sighed, "Yeah…I know…"

The group lapsed into silence again. Then Toph stood and pointed, "What do you think you're doing here!" The kids spun around and a boy, about sixteen or seventeen, stood there staring at them. He waved awkwardly, "Uh…hey. Zuko here." Kira snorted and his brother elbowed him. Kira tried to keep his giggles silent. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to watch the kids, "Um, well I know you might be surprised I'm here…"

The dark boy shook his head, "Not really, you chased us all over the world." Zuko rubbed his head and looked away, "Right… Well um, I'm good now and stuff. And um….I can help train you in fire bending and um…" Appa roared at him then licked his face. Bara whimpered a little at Zuko's now drool dripping face. Aang relaxed a little when he saw this. "What makes you think we'd trust you? You hunted us down, attacked our village!" Katara growled. Zuko looked uncomfortable, "I know I've done a lot of things I regret. I'm sorry. Please, I know I can help. I mean, I let your bison go when I could have taken him myself back in Ba Sing Se!"

Aang frowned, "There's no way we can trust you. You'll never join us." Zuko looked like a kicked puppy. "Leave now and never come back 'cause if you do…! Well, you just better not come back!" Katara said. He nodded then slowly left the temple. "Akashi…" He grunted, "Right." Akashi left to follow this 'Zuko' person. Once he left Katara crossed her arms, "I can't believe he tried that! He tries to make you feel sorry for him then BAM! He stabs you in the back! That's what happened when we were in jail together anyway…" She pulled out a sleeping bag and began to unroll it.

"And what was all that about releasing Appa?" Toph interjected the dark boy's rant, "Actually, he wasn't lying about that." Sokka (I'm sorry I got tired of 'dark boy') threw his arms up, "Wow! In the big list of bad things Zuko had done at least animal cruelty isn't on it!" Toph just shrugged, "I'm mean based on his background and his messed up family, he could have been worse." This time Katara threw her arms up. "Great! Let's give him a medal, the 'You're not as messed up as you could have been' award!" Toph rolled her eyes. "Why are you trying to defend him anyway?" Katara asked.

Toph pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against, "Because Katara, you're all missing one crucial fact. Aang needs to learn fire bending and we can't think of anyone to teach him. Then when one comes to us on a silver platter you drive him away!" Aang frowned and walked to stand beside Katara and Sokka, "There's no way he'll ever join us." Katara crossed her arms, "There, now it's settled." Toph glared at the ground then stalked away, "I'm beginning to wonder who the real blind one is around here!"

Sakura and the pups crawled back up the canyon, "Wow that was intense." Kira said. Sakura nodded. "What's 'fire bending'? Bara asked. Sakura shrugged, "Hell if I know. Let's see if we can find anything to eat around here." The three split up to search for food.

**o0o**

A couple hours later the three returned empty handed. "No luck?" Sakura asked them. They shook their heads, "Everything we found looked really weird and I didn't think it'd be healthy to eat them." Bara told her. Sakura nodded, "I know, they have some weird creatures in this dimension." She began rummaging through her back and found some dried meat. She rationed it and gave some to her pups, "I wonder when Akashi will return…" She felt his chakra racing toward her, "Speak of the devil." She turned, "What did you find Akashi?"

He sat with a huff, taking the food from her gratefully, "The boy was just yelling at this hairy toad thing." Kira laughed, "He was? What a loser!" Akashi turned to his brother, "Says the guy who talks to his water wolves…" That shut Kira up; he glared at his brother, "You said you'd never speak about that." Akashi shrugged, "I lied." Sakura shushed them, "No fighting you guys. Let's just get some sleep okay." The twins grumbled a little at each other and the three transformed and snuggled up with Sakura. "Night."

The next day they woke up to a loud rumbling. "What in the hell?" Akashi growled. Sakura ran over to the canyon and crawled to see what the kids were doing, the pups switched to human form before following her. A large hole was in on of the walls and Toph tumbled out of it. "My feet are burned!" She yelled. Katara ran forward, "Oh no what happened?" She asked. Toph frowned, "I just told you! My feet were burned!" She said. Katara rolled her eyes, "How'd it happen?"

Toph was quiet for a moment, "Um…well I went to see Zuko last night and he burned me." Sokka gaped, "He burned you!" Toph shook her head, "Well, yes and no. It was an accident really…" Katara pulled some water out of her pouch and placed it on Toph's feet. Sakura raised her eyebrows at this, wasn't that technique used to withdraw poison…? Aang crossed his arms, "But he fire bended at you?" Toph sighed, "Yes…" He clenched his hands around his arms, "Then that settles it, we have to hunt Zuko down before he hurts anyone else." Sokka agreed whole heartedly.

Katara sighed and withdrew the water, "I can't heal your feet right now. I wish I could have gotten to them earlier…" Toph sighed as the boys picked her up, "Me too." They placed her feet into the small fountain, she sighed happily, "That feels better…" Kira whipped his head to the side, "Sakura!" Then the rock three meters away from them exploded. Sakura and the pups clutched the rock face as tight as they could, "What the hell was that?" Akashi yelled over the rumbling of the rocks falling.

Sakura looked in the direction the explosion came from and saw a man she pointed him out, "Looks like that's our culprit." The kids below ran for cover and Zuko came swinging on a vine crashing into the man. He tried to stop the man by talking him but the man just threw him off the ledge they were on and down to the main level of the temple, where the kids were. "Do we help them?" Bara asked. Sakura sighed, damn her and her conscience.

They jumped down to land next to Zuko; Bara summoned a wall of earth to block the mind explosion 'Combustion Man' sent at Zuko. Kira knelt down next to Zuko, "Are you okay?" Zuko nodded shocked. Akashi picked Zuko up by his shirt, "Good. Now move!" Then he tossed him to where the others were hiding. "You three protect the kids." Sakura cracked her knuckles, "I'll take this thug." She ran forward and Aang lunged out of his hiding place to stop her, "Wait no! Don't go!"

Akashi grabbed his shirt, "Hey bald boy, what do you think you're doing? Go back and hide." Aang stared at the expressionless wolf mask, "But she'll get killed!" Akashi snorted, "Sakura can't die, at least not by the hands of this guy. Watch." He turned to watch Sakura and hesitantly Aang turned to watch too, the others crept out to watch.

Sakura jumped to land next to 'Combustion Man'. The man's eyes widened. She waved at him, "Well hello handsome. I see you're trying to kill these kids, okay I respect that. But you nearly hurt my pups. No one hurts my pups." She crouched down into a fighting position and made a come-and-get-it gesture, "Bring it." A look of concentration crossed the man's features and Sakura jumped out of the way as the ground she was previously at exploded, "Oh! So you can explode things with you mind! Nifty little trick you have there buddy, but it won't work against me."

She twisted as he sent another mind explosion toward her. She took out a kunai and tossed it, it embedded itself in his shoulder. The man yelled in pain and pulled the kunai out his shoulder. By the time it was out Sakura was already in front of him. He gasped and she smiled showing off her fangs. She unsheathed one of her katana, "Goodbye!" Then she slashed at him and decapitated him. The body stayed standing for a moment then slowly fell to the ground, blood leaking and pooling around it. The head had rolled off the side of the ledge and down to the depths of the canyon.

She whipped her sword cleaning it of the blood then re-sheathed it. Then she crouched down and began to check his pockets. She found a little pouch full of coins, after pocketing it she went to where her pups were waiting for her. The kids all gaped at her, minus Toph who didn't know what happened. They were looking a little green. She turned to Toph, "I heard your feet are burned. Want me to heal them?" Before Toph could reply Katara stepped forward, "You just killed that man and now you're acting like its no big deal?"

Sakura shrugged, "Your point is…?" Katara gaped. Aang shuffled his feet, "Um…doesn't killing bother you?" Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Listen, if I didn't kill him you all would have been killed. Now do you want me to heal her feet or not?" The group was silent for a moment. "Maybe we should just go Sakura. They don't seem to want us…" Bara said quietly walking up to her. Sakura shrugged, "Fine by me. You two ready to leave?" The twins nodded, "Alright then let's go." They turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" Toph yelled. "Toph!" Katara screeched. "Oh shut up Katara! I want my feet healed and I want them healed now!" Kira giggled, "I like this girl." Sakura laughed and turned back to the group. "Okay then, let me see your feet." Toph lent back on her arms showing Sakura her feet. Sakura pulled off her gloves and ignored the intense stares that focused on her claws. "Hmm, minor burns…" She put her finger tip on Toph's feet, her hand glowed mint green. Toph wiggled her toes at the weird feeling. Gasps sounded around her as Toph's feet went from a throbbing red to the soft pink of newly healed skin.

Sakura set Toph's feet back onto the ground, "They're going to be tender for a couple days but you should be fine now." She pulled her gloves back on and stood up. She saluted the group, "See ya." Then she and her pups began walking away again. The group began talking in heated whispers, "Three…..two…one….." Aang called out for her to stop. Sakura smirked, "People are so predictable." She spun on her heel, "Yes?" Aang shuffled his feet, "Um….do you, I don't know, stay with us?"

She crossed her arms, "Really? You want a 'scary killer with a weird mask' in your little group?" Sokka flinched when he heard her say that. That was what he had just called her. Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Yes…?" She shrugged, "Okay." He blinked at her, "Really?" She nodded, "I don't have anywhere else to go so why the hell not?" His mouth opened into an 'o' shape. Katara looked furious, Sokka stared at her wearily, and Toph grinned at her.

Sakura pointed at Zuko, "Is he in too?" Aang nodded. Sakura rubbed her hands together, "Well, aren't introductions in order?" Toph stood up and pointed to herself, "My name's Toph and I'm an earth bender!" Zuko waved, "My name's Zuko and I'm a fire bender." Aang gave her a small smile, "I'm Aang," He pointed to Appa and the small chattering monkey thing, "And that's Appa and Momo." Sokka scratched his head, "I'm Sokka." Katara turned away, "Katara. Water bender." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the attitude, "My name is Sakura and this is my pack. Bara," Bara waved, "And the twins Akashi and Kira." Akashi nodded and Kira waved happily.

"Welcome to the team Sakura." Aang said, "I hope you like it." Sakura glanced at the brooding Katara, _'Somehow I doubt I'll enjoy it.'_

* * *

Well how was it? Did you guys like the twist I did with this chapter? Please tell me your thoughts! Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	3. The New Enemy

**When Wolf Meets Avatar**

Hello lovelies! I can't believe I forgot to put up my replies to your reviews! I'm so sorry! This time though I didn't forget!

**Anonymous Reviewer: **Here's the update! It would have been out sooner but Fanfiction is being a bitch right now. Please enjoy it!

**asdf: **Yeah, Katara can be a handful. I'm actually not planning on having Sakura paired with anyone because reviewers on my first story have told me who they would like Sakura paired up with. But who knows, maybe some attraction will happen, we just have to see what my brain coughs up.

**Yoi no Chi: **Oh haha! Yeah, I just thought Sokka would end up saying something like that.

**yuchi1994: **I apologize for the late update. Stupid fanfiction and her mood swings, working one minute then the next she's not.

**L.M.D.A.A: **Yes! Two claws up! There's a way to bypass the Type 2 Error Code if that's what's screwing with you. I had it then a friend of mine showed me how to bypass it (thank you again Chi-chan I love you!). If you need help PM me.

**TheresADogOnYourHeadCo: **Oh yes, Sakura does have her wolf tail and ears. I probably should explain how she looks for the people that skipped 'The Wolf Mistress' and jumped right into here shouldn't I? I'll explain how she looks somewhere in here and the pups too (both their wolf and human forms).

"Blah"= Talking

'_Blah'_= Thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way shape of form

* * *

Sakura watched as Katara stirred the soup. She noticed that the younger girl was tense and seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face ever since she and the Zuko kid were accepted into her little gang. Glancing around she saw Kira playing with Momo and Bara was examining the small flowers that were growing in the rock face of the canyon. Beside her Akashi shifted uncomfortably, she patted his knee comfortingly. "Don't worry," She whispered, "I'll get us a private place for you to transform back at okay." He relaxed and nudged her shoulder, "I'm not the only one uncomfortable. Doesn't it feel weird to keep your ears plastered to your head and your tail wrapped around your waist?"

She laughed lightly, "Yeah, but I don't want to scare these kids anymore then I've already have. We need them to learn about this place." Bara walked over and sat down on the other side of Sakura, "Do you think it's safe to eat what that girl is preparing?" Sakura turned back to watch Katara, she still had her scowl and was now getting bowls out of a pack. Sakura shrugged, "We have to eat something, and our rations won't last long." Bara nodded in contemplation, "If you say so Sakura." 

"The food is done." Katara called out. Immediately the group sat in a circle to wait for their servings. Kira bounded over happily to her, he shoved himself between her and his brother. Akashi growled and Kira half hugged him to shut him up. Annoyed Akashi sighed and patted his brother's head until he let him go. After handing out the bowls Katara did something that surprised Sakura, but only just barely. She moved her hands fluidly over the soup and the water lifted out of the pot to settle into the bowls she waved her hand toward.

Kira snorted lightly, "I can do cooler stuff then that." He muttered to Sakura. She smirked and grabbed the spoon to stir her soup. Her fur bristled and she looked up to see everyone (minus Toph) staring at her and her pups. "What?" She snapped, "What the hell are all of you staring at?" They shuffled nervously and Aang decided to be the brave one to answer her, "Aren't you guys going to take off your masks?" She leaned forward a little, "You want to see our faces?" They nodded, Katara's scowl even lessened in her curiosity.

Sakura let out a loud laugh startling the group. "The only one that seems to deserve to know what we look like is Toph," She said pointing at the blind girl with her spoon, "But unfortunately she can't do that. Until you all gain my trust you won't see their face or mine." With that said she muttered an 'itadakamatsu' then lifted her mask just enough to let the spoon reach her mouth and ate. Collective sighs sounded from the group as they began to eat.

After eating she lowered her mask and set the spoon in her bowl. With a sigh she stood and stretched her limbs as she waited for her pups to finish eating, "Whatcha doing Sakura?" Sokka asked her as her slurped his soup. She rolled her eyes, what was with boys and slurping their food? "Stretching." He gulped the last of his soup, "Why?" She cracked her neck and turned to him, "Because it's good to stay limber." Aang smacked his lips as he finished his food, "Hey how did you jump all the way onto that ledge earlier? Are you an Airbender too?" He asked. Sakura could detect a hint of hope in his voice.

She shook her head, "No. I don't even know what that is." The group gapped at her. She cocked her head to the side confused, "What? What did I say?" Sokka pointed at her, "You don't know what a bender is?" She shrugged, "What's the big deal?" Sokka gave a dramatic gasp and placed his hand over his mouth, "Just where were you from?" He asked in a hushed voice. She rolled her eyes, "I'm from someplace that you've never even heard of." A frown appeared on his face and he stood with a huff, "Oh yeah? Try me." She smirked and crossed her arms, "I'm from the Land of Fire and live in Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village."

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "You just made that up." She snorted, "Believe me if you want, frankly I really don't give a damn. Now where am I sleeping?" Aang stood, "Come on I'll show you." Sakura nodded and followed the bald boy deeper into the temple. Sakura's eyes flicked side to side as she realized just how big this temple really was. The ceilings were high with intricate markings etched into them. Aang trailed his hand over the walls as he walked, shoulders hunched over. She had a feeling that this temple was somehow very dear to him. He stopped in front of a door and slowly opened it, "You can sleep in here." He said quietly.

It was a very plain room with a thick layer of dust coating the surfaces of the room. She and the pups ventured inside while Aang hung back at the door, "Don't worry about Katara." He said after a moment, "She'll come around, she always does. Goodnight." Then he closed the door. She sighed in relief and let her self relax. Her tail uncurled from her waist and her ears sprang up from her head. Three pops sounded and the pups groaned in relief, shaking out their fur and laying down. Sakura took their masks and set them on the desk. Opening a drawer she found a small circular mirror.

She took the mirror out and stared at her porcelain mask, instead of red or blue her mask was decorated with black paint. The mask was snarling, showing off fangs. The eyes were narrowed and menacing. She sat on the bed and took her mask off, setting it beside the pups' masks. Her eyes weren't as round as they were when she was a child, she noticed, they looked harsher, more hardened. Her slit pupils and unnaturally emerald green eyes gave them an even harsher look, dark and menacing. Her pink, streaked with black, hair was still in its usual twin braids with some strands of hair framing her face. Her black wolf ears sat proudly atop her head.

She took off her gloves and stuffed them into her weapon's pouch. Taking the hair ties out she combed her claws through her hair. She removed her shirt, leaving herself in a mesh shirt and a red tank top underneath. Stretching her arms out she saw her ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder followed by her pack mark just above her left hand. The mark never failed to amaze her. The bright pink rose surrounded by fire and water. It symbolized the bond she and her pups have. Nothing would be strong enough to break the bond the four of them have.

With a sigh Sakura put the mirror away and curled up on her bed. _'I wonder if Sai got the boys to Konoha safely. Did Madara go after them after he sent us here? Are they alive? Do they even care that I'm gone?' _A soft growl echoed in her mind and she knew Amarante was awake and listening to her thoughts. She rolled her eyes; she could never have any privacy with three spirits. Inner huffed, **'It's not our fault you're a freak.' **Amarante nodded her giant black head in agreement. Suddenly she had a mouth full of red fur. She choked and pushed Kira off of herself; he chuckled and nuzzled her neck, "Whatcha thinking about Sakura?" 

She ran her hand lazily through his fur, "Nothing much, just home." Akashi jumped onto the bed to curl himself on the other side of her, "You worry to much…" He said with a yawn. Bara crawled onto the bed and settled herself at Sakura's head, "Get some rest Sakura, tomorrow's going to be a big day with this new group and all." Sakura yawned as the warmth from her pups surrounded her, "Night, see you tomorrow guys." She received a grunt, a nudge, and a night in return. Then she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**o0o**

Sakura jolted up from the bed when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Her pups jerked up and stared at her as she hurriedly put on her mask then whipped their heads to the door when three sharp knocks sounded. They turned back to her panicked, she lifted her finger to her lips and they nodded. She threw a blanket over them then went to the door to open it; she was met with a scowling Katara. Sakura leaned against the door way, "Why hello there. What brings you to my lovely room?" Katara crossed her arms over her chest and tried to peer inside the room, "Where's your friends?" Sakura stood straight and took a step toward Katara who in turn took a step back. The door clicked shut behind her, "They're still asleep now why are you here?"

Katara narrowed her eyes, "Breakfast will be done soon." Then she turned on her heel and stalked off. **'That girl has a serious attitude problem. She's almost as bad as Ino and Karin.' **Sakura watched Katara until she disappeared behind the bend of the hall, _'Whatever her problem is she better learn to control herself or she'll have a serious problem with me.' _Walking back into the room she pulled the blanket off her pups, "She's gone now, and it's almost time to eat. I'll meet you three there." Then she left the room and traveled down the seemingly endless halls until they opened up to the entrance of the temple.

Katara was in front of the pot mixing the food while Sokka was watching Aang and Zuko; Toph was sitting down poking at her feet. She walked over to the blind girl and sat with a huff, glancing at the boys from the corner of her eyes. "Hey how'd you heal my feet? It didn't feel like how Katara heals at all." Toph asked her once she sat down. Sakura smirked, "It's a special technique I have. I doubt any of you would recognize it." Toph scrunched up her nose but before she could say anything there was a loud and angry grunt. They turned to watch the boys. Zuko was punching at the air and was getting madder and madder every time he did it.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked Toph. Toph listened for a moment, "I think he's trying to firebend." Sakura's brow furrowed, "What is firebending? Or just bending in general?" Toph leaned back on her arms, "Well not everyone can do it. No one really knows if it's genetic or just some weird thing that only certain people can do. A bender can control one of four elements: water, earth, fire, or air. And the Avatar is able to control all four. He's supposed to be the one to balance the world because he's the strongest. Only one Avatar lives at a time, whenever he or she dies they get reincarnated into the next bender in the cycle…" She trailed off when she felt someone glaring at her.

She sighed and took a deep breath, "She has every right to know Katara! She's one of us now and needs to know what she got herself into so stop glaring at me!" She yelled. Sakura glanced around and saw that the boys were staring between Toph and Katara, Katara's face was red and her eyes were narrowed. Sakura sniggered behind her mask. "The food's done!" Katara growled turning away from them. Toph rolled her eyes, "Gosh, she's such a drama queen." She stood then walked over to where Katara was followed by the boys.

She stood slowly and trailed far behind the younger teens. When she got her bowl she sat down and watched them eat. "Hemp ouy elf aur weu." Sokka asked her around a mouth full of food, she just stared at him. With great effort he swallowed the food in his mouth, "How old are you?" She coked her head to the side, "How old are you?" He scooped some more food into his mouth before answering, "I'm fifteen." Sakura turned her head to stare at the others who got the hint.

Aang pointed to himself, "Twelve….well a hundred and twelve really…" He frowned and continued eating; Sakura raised an eyebrow, though none of them could see it. Toph burped, "Twelve." Sakura chuckled then turned to Zuko, "I'm sixteen." He said putting his bowl down. With a sigh Sakura turned to Katara, who was glaring at her. "Fourteen. How old are you?" Sakura laughed aloud and everyone stared at her confused. "You're all just babies!" A vein pulsed on nearly everyone's forehead. Sakura began to eat her food around her laughs. It was a miracle she didn't choke. After she finished eating she stared at the still fuming group and burst into another bout of laughing.

Sokka's eye twitched, "How old are you?" She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "I'm nineteen." Their jaws dropped causing her to laugh yet again. Sokka pointed an accusing finger at her, "How are you nineteen?" He sputtered, "You're so short!" Her laughing stopped abruptly, "Being short doesn't mean anything! What about him?" She said pointing to Aang, "He said he's a hundred and twelve and you're shocked that I'm _nineteen_?" The group lapsed into silence and Sakura rubbed her neck, "You know what it doesn't even matter."

She stood and dusted herself off before tensing. She whipped out her twin katana and fell into a fighting stance facing the canyon, "We got company." Then the sound of propellers was heard and something big and red drifted down into their line of sight with a girl on top of it, the group gasped behind her and Zuko let out a strangled, "Azula…" The girl atop the blimp chuckled, "Hello brother!" She called out. "Aang we have to get out of here!" Katara said sounding very panicked. Sakura turned to them, "You guys go; I'll hold this girl off while you guys get away."

Sokka shook his head, "We can't just leave you with that psycho!" Sakura laughed, "I can hold my own against a crazy person, believe me." A snake flashed across her mind and she smiled, "I'll make a distraction and hop on your flying animal then we can get away, sound good to you?" He bit his lip and Toph stomped on the ground angrily, "If we don't go now we're in trouble!" Grudgingly Sokka nodded then the group piled into Appa's saddle. Azula stared at them with a smirk, "Leaving already brother? I'd thought you'd stay and we could have a friendly chat!" Zuko glared at her and she laughed, "No? Fine, then come with me Avatar!" Sakura threw a kunai at her, slicing the girl's cheek.

A thin line of blood seeped from the shallow cut and she whipped her head towards Sakura. Sakura waved, "Hey there! You're a new face!" Azula just stared. Walking to the edge of the ledge Sakura jumped and landed in front of her. Azula's eyes widened, "Just who are you?" Sakura pointed to herself, "Who me? Why I'm no one special." Azula 'hmm'd'. Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Do you want to play?" Azula's eyes lit up, "Play? I don't play." Sakura's shoulders sagged, "Aww, are you sure? I promise it'd be fun! Well…fun for me at least." Then she slashed at Azula with one katana, Azula lifted her arms to defend herself and was barely able to catch the sword on her arm guards.

Azula kicked and Sakura brought her second katana to stop it. Sakura kicked Azula in the stomach sending the younger girl sliding on the blimp. She dug her hands into the blimp and slowly came to a stop, she glared at Sakura angrily. A roar erupted from Appa as he lifted himself into the air. The bison came towards the blimp and Azula scrambled up the side of the blimp to perform a multitude of fire balls. Quickly going through a flurry of hand signs Sakura called out, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water from the fountain erupted up and took the form of a dragon and flew to intercept the fire balls before they could hit the bison. A thick cloud of steam was the result and Sakura took it as her chance to jump into the saddle, "GO!" She shouted.

Aang pulled on Appa's reins, "Yip yip Appa! Yip yip!" The bison let out another roar then flew with astonishing speed. Sokka looked around, "Wait where are your friends?" Sakura rubbed her chin then turned to stare at the quickly disappearing temple, "Huh… I guess they're still over there." Katara's eyes widened, "WHAT!" She screeched, everyone cringed. "Aren't you worried about them? Oh my god! We have to go back!" Sakura waved her hands, "Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down for a minute princess! I'm sure they're fine, why are you so worried?" Katara's eyes widened, "What's wrong with you?" She asked in shocked whisper. Sakura scratched her head, "Oh you would not believe me if I told you all the things wrong with me." The group stared at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down, it's not like I'm some mental case."

'**I'd beg to differ.' **Sakura mentally shushed Inner. "Look, if you're so worried I'll bring them here right now." Katara waved around, "How!" Sakura put her hand over her pack mark, "Like this." She sent a pulse of chakra into her arm and released it. The mark flared brightly then there were three pops. "Sakura! You left us!" Kira cried pouncing on her, Akashi crossed his arms and Bara put her hands on her hips. "Sakura! We told you to stop doing that! Just because you can summon us to you does not mean you can just leave us somewhere!" Sakura chuckled and patted Kira as she replied to Bara, "I'm sorry! But I honestly thought that you three were already in the saddle."

The grip around her torso tightened, "Sakura don't leave us like that anymore! We thought something bad had happened!" Sakura ran her hands through his hair lovingly, "I'm sorry, I'll try not to let it happen again okay." He let out a loud sniff, "Okay…you know Akashi was the one that was most worried." Akashi kicked Kira, "I was not!" Kira pushed himself off of Sakura, "Yes you were!" Akashi grabbed his brother in a headlock, "You'll shut up now if you know what's good for you." He growled.

Kira struggled in his brother's hold, "Akashi!" Sakura turned to the speechless teens, "See I told you they were fine." Katara opened then shut her mouth, not sure what to say. "So where are we heading?" Aang shrugged still unable to find words for what he just saw.

"How did you do that?" Zuko asked her. Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Hmm? Do what?" He pointed to her pups, "How did you get them here?" She waved her hand, "Oh that? Pfft, simple." She pointed to her pack mark, "I used this." Zuko stared at her mark, "That?" She nodded, "How?" She folded her arms behind her head and leaned back against the edge of the saddle, "I'm not telling you. At least until I hear your guys' whole story." He narrowed his eyes, "Smart girl…" He mumbled to himself. She smirked, he had no idea how smart she was.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update! A lot of stuff happened recently and I was unable to post this. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions for the story please tell me! It helps me a lot and it speeds up the updating for you guys. So please leave a review! Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	4. True Appearances

**When Wolf Meets Avatar**

Yes this is an uber late update and for that I apologize. My computer had crashed and so I was out of commission for a little while. But I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this!

**yuchi1994: **I'm so sorry for the late update! But it's better late then never right?

**kaminariyoru: **Here is yet another chapter!

**Anonymous Reviewer: **Thank you!

**Yoi no Chi: **I'm not sure about the ZukoxSakura thing. But hey, maybe it'll happen. Akashi doesn't have a crush on Sakura, he just loves her very much. For the pups, Sakura is all they have and they'd be so lost if something happened to her. The same goes for Sakura, though she does have other people in her life (i.e Tsunade and Shizune) but the pups are always with her and she knows they would never betray her like how the Konoha 12 did in 'The Wolf Mistress' and how her current Team (those dumb boys) did in the beginning of this whole thing. And Akashi, as much of a badass he is, is the one that was hurt the most when Amarante and Kimiko died. And if his pack leader died….well let's just say he wouldn't be so badass and closet nice anymore.

**sasusakurocks321: **I'm happy to hear you think that!

**L.M.D.A.A: **Oh yeah! Two claws and a tail! And I'm most definitely going to continue this story!

"Blah"= Talking

'_Blah'_= Thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way shape of form

* * *

Sakura kicked a rock and watched it skid farther into the foliage. The kids had taken her to some island Zuko used to travel to when he was young (Ember Island if memory served correctly) after the run in with his younger sister. The group settled down quiet nicely. Kira was playing with Appa and Momo, Bara and Toph were chatting, Sokka and Akashi were having a staring match (how they could do that with Akashi wearing a mask she would never know) and Zuko and Aang seemed to be having a very deep conversation.

This left Katara to glare at Sakura from her perch on the porch. And it was getting annoying. She turned her head towards Katara and snorted when the younger girl turned quickly away so as not to be caught. **'Che, civilians…' **Sakura smiled, _'Do you think we should confront her?' _Inner's eyes brightened, **'Hell yeah! Some action would be awesome!' **Amarante snorted and shook her head. **'Whaaat? Oh come on! It is so **_**not **_**a bad idea! Teach the bitch a lesson!' **Amarante rolled her eyes and grabbed the back collar of Inner's shirt with her teeth, **'Hey! Don't man…err…wolf handle me! Put me down!' **Amarante ignored Inner and walked away somewhere in Sakura's mind.

Sakura chuckled at her two spirits' antics. She felt Katara's glare on her again and sighed. Seriously, was she going to make her move or what? Sakura spun around quickly and smirked when Katara looked startled. "If you have something to say just say it already! Glaring at me is getting you no where!" Katara's face flushed and her glare intensified, "Who the hell are you! Where did you come from? Why are you here?" Everyone stopped to stare at Katara; apparently they were a little shocked at the anger in her voice.

Sakura couldn't care less. She crossed her arms and sighed, "Oh is that all? Well then, my name is Sakura Haruno. I was born in Konohagakure in the Land of Fire; I am affiliated with both Sunagakure in the Land of Wind and Konohagakure. I was hunting a man down and when I caught him he knocked out half of my team and sent me here with his kekegenkai. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Katara clenched her fists, "I'm serious!" Sakura scoffed, "And so am I. You're just too stupid to realize that I'm telling you the truth." Katara marched down the steps of the porch, "Lies!" Sakura snorted, "What do I have to gain by lying to you?" Katara sputtered, "I don't know!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "This is pathetic." Katara's already red face became even redder, "You know what let's fight!" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Fight? You want to fight me?" Inner popped back into the front of her mind, **'Fuck yeah! Take the bitch down Sakura! Beat that dumb ass bitch into submission!' **

'_You have picked up a nasty habit from Hidan Inner.' _Inner just smiled and continued to yell profanities. Sakura turned to Katara, "Alright then, let's battle. Do you want to add some stakes to the battle or is it going to be just for fun?" Katara clenched her fists, "If I win you tell us everything about you and your little group." Sakura smiled, "Alright then, and if I win you tell me everything about you and your little group." She offered her hand "Is it a deal?" Katara stared at her hand a moment then stared at Sakura's mask with determination, "Deal." Then she shook Sakura's hand. Sakura clenched Katara's hand tightly, "I hope you don't regret it."

Katara narrowed her eyes, "I won't." Then she walked a couple feet away from Sakura. Kira bounded forward toward Sakura, "Ne ne! Sakura-chan! Don't hurt her too bad! They might not be happy if you do that!" Sakura waved at him, "Don't worry I know how to control myself unlike you and your brother." Akashi frowned, "Hey! That was only one time!" Bara rolled her eyes, "Oh hush, the fight is about to begin." They all settled onto the porch to watch the fight.

Katara fell into a fighting stance, "Prepare yourself!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just go already…" Katara glared and flicked the top off of her water pouch and drew out the water inside. She moved her hands fluidly and sent the water towards Sakura like a whip, Sakura sidestepped it. Katara narrowed her eyes and put her palms face up then thrust up; the water rose into the air and separated. Katara clenched her fists and the water turned into spears of ice. Sakura glanced up at the floating ice spears.

Katara thrust her hands down and the spears flew down, all trained on Sakura. There were startled gasps from everyone when each spear impaled Sakura. Blood stained the floor and the spears kept Sakura's body standing. Silence filled the group and Katara dropped her hands to her sides. "You….you killed her…" Sokka said quietly. Katara shook her head vigorously, "No…no! I…Ididn't mean to…" Her eyes began to fill with tears as she stared at the body.

Then there was a sword at her neck and Katara let out a startled gasp. "I win." Sakura said then re-sheathed her katana. Katara stumbled away from her, "B-but, h-how? I-I…" She pointed to the body still impaled by the ice spears. Sakura let out a chuckle, "Oh that? It's a substitution! Look." Then the body was engulfed was smoke and in its place was a log. Katara stared at the log dumbfounded. Sakura crossed her arms, "Now, you'll continue with the deal we made." Katara glanced at the log one last time before nodding hesitantly. "Right…" She turned back to stare at Sakura's mask, taking a gulp of air she began,

"My brother and I are from the Southern Water Tribe. Some months ago we found a large glacier and inside was a boy," She glanced at Aang, "The glacier split open and out came the boy and his flying bison. That was the day we meet Aang, it was also the day we meet Zuko. Zuko had been hunting the Avatar for some years now and he finally found him with us. He took Aang away but he escaped and the three off us left to the Northern Water Tribe to train Aang water bending. We stayed there for a couple months then the Fire Nation came, after a battle the Fire Nation left and we continued on."

She licked her lips before continuing on, "Aang needed an earth bending teacher so we left to the Earth Kingdom, but it was already under Fire Nation control. So we were stuck, then we found Toph and after some convincing she left with us. We lead a rebellion against the Fire Nation a couple days ago….it failed. And so here we are, trying to teach Aang fire bending so that he can take on the Fire Nation Lord and hopefully win…" She frowned at Sakura and crossed her arms, "There, now you know everything." She turned away from Sakura, glaring into the distance.

Sakura's eyes trailed over the younger teens then she turned to her pups. With a sigh she brought a hand to her mask, the group stilled and stared at her. "When I take this off…just don't freak out." She took the mask off and Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Are we supposed to be scared of a girl's face?" Sakura smiled and the tip of her fangs peaked out, "Oh no, it's my special features that people at my own home were scared of."

She opened her eyes and the group was stunned into silence at the sight of her slit eyes. She smiled widely showing the full length of her fangs. She loosened her tail and let it swing behind her from side to side. Her ears popped up and swiveled around, catching the soft sound of their gasps. "Oh my god…" Katara said bringing a hand up to her mouth. "What? What happened?" Toph asked confused.

"She…she's an animal." Zuko said. Toph turned to him, "What? What are you talking about?" Sakura chuckled, "I knew this would get you." She put her mask back on, "Now if you'll excuse me, we'll be taking our leave." She nodded to the pups and the four disappeared in a flurry of leaves and small pink and black petals. The teens looked at one another, still surprised by the older teen's appearance. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Toph asked frustrated. No one gave her an answer.

* * *

Yes I know it's a very _very _short chapter. But hey, I'm just starting to get the ball rolling. Sakura now knows the Avatar Gang's past and the Avatar Gang now know Sakura's true appearence. Who knows what'll happen next? Please give me your thoughts and any suggestions that you may have. Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	5. Road Trip!

**When Wolf Meets Avatar**

Hello my lovelies! How are you all? My school year is almost over! There's only about two more weeks left then I'm going to be a junior! Woo!

**asdf: **Oh I'm so sorry! Yes, the pups do, in fact, talk out loud. The pups generally don't talk much around the Aang Gang (hey that rhymes!) and if they do it's not as blood boiling as when Sakura talks (i.e she basically calls them all idiots when ever she speaks …).

**deliah-smurple: **Yes, Toph was really out of the loop last chapter! Thank you!

**yuchi1994: **Yes because drama surrounds Sakura everywhere she goes!

**Yoi no chi: **Tsk tsk, fantasizing about SakuraxAkashi? See what happens when you jump to conclusions? You get denied! Lol, anyways yeah, I felt bad for Toph too. She may be able to 'see' with her feet but it's not like really seeing! Oh no, Sakura's not leaving. What kind of Naruto/Avatar crossover would this be if Sakura didn't actively interact with the Avatar Gang? And I don't think you'll be sued for quoting The Wizard of Oz…at least I hope not…

**Anonymous Reviewer: **I most definitely will continue.

**L.M.D.A.A: **Yeah it was short, but I felt bad about leaving you guys alone for so long (though it really wasn't my fault…) And I hope I get fangs and ears this chapter!

**kaminariyoru: **Yes, poor poor Toph. Here's another chapter!

"Blah"= Talking

'_Blah'_= Thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way shape of form

* * *

Sakura watched the younger teens collect themselves and begin to converse about their newest revelation. She was a demon...well half but they didn't need to know that. She chuckled to herself when Katara went ballistic; she had forgotten how funny civilians could be when they came in contact with the shinobi world. "Ne Sakura-chan, are we really leaving them?" Kira asked her as he swung back and forth from the branching he was hanging on.

Akashi let out a loud sigh, "Of course we aren't stupid. We need them to learn more about this weird ass world." Kira huffed, "Well excuse me" He said dragging out the word 'excuse', "I was just asking a question! Besides, I wasn't even talking to you!" Bara growled, "Shut up the both of you! If you two would stop arguing Sakura would have told us her plan by now!" The boys grumbled a bit but otherwise they shut their mouths to listen to Sakura for any instructions that she may give them.

After a moment more of watching the frantic teens she turned to her pups, "We watch. We wait. Do not let them see you, nor should they sense you." She gave a pointed look at the twins, "Understand?" They nodded and she turned back to the teens, "Good. If you see anything that is suspicious tell me immediately. We don't want to be left on this damn island…" She trailed off and watched as Katara ranted and raved about 'wolf-bat girl'. What the fuck was a wolf-bat? She was positive that she would never know.

They traveled around the island, familiarizing themselves with the terrain in case of a battle. It was a rather small island with Zuko's vacation home in the center. There were virtually no animals around besides a couple of oddly morphed birds. At least Sakura thought they were birds. They were furry, and looked more like rats then birds. But they had wings, and they screeched like little banshees when frightened, barring their jagged teeth and leaping away to fly to another tree.

Inner was horrified, **'It's like a world filled with Orochimaru's cracked out animal experiments! I swear one of those bird things had red eyes and it hissed at us! Hissed! What kind of fucking bird hisses?' **Sakura's skin crawled, _'These things are so ugly and creepy!' _Amarante rolled her eyes and snorted at the two and Inner turned to her with her hands on her hips, **'Hey! Just because we're a kunoichi and kill people doesn't mean we still aren't creeped out by all things creepy!' **

Amarante just rolled her eyes again then laid down for a nap. Inner harrumphed then turned away from her and continued her conversation with Sakura, **'But seriously, don't theses things remind you of that damn snake's experiments?' **Sakura watched as another rat-bird-thing flew away, _'Yes, yes they do. All of his failed experiments anyway.' _Inner scratched her chin thoughtfully, **'So if Madara sent us here and this place has animals that greatly resemble Orochimaru's failed experiments…'**

Sakura stood stock still, _'You don't think the two were in league with each other do you?' _Inner narrowed her eyes, **'I think they were. Why else would Madara only send us here? Why didn't he just knock us out with the rest of those dumbasses? Better yet, why didn't he just kill us all? He had the chance to kill the boys; he was able to knock them out with one move! So why didn't he?'**

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, _'Son of a bitch!' _Then she narrowed her eyes, _'But what would he gain from sending us here?' _Inner snapped her fingers in realization, **'You killed Orochimaru! Maybe he was worried that you would kill him too! It makes sense…oh shit!' **Sakura ducked and Kira flew over her and crashed into a tree. He groaned and sat up rubbing his head, "Ow! That really hurt!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "You do know that you can change back since no one's around right?"

Kira perked up, "Really? Finally!" He was engulfed in smoke and trotted over to her, "Where to now?" Sakura shrugged, "I dunno, I'm just wandering around…" Kira nudged her hand and Sakura patted him absentmindedly, "Sakura when are we going to join back up with those kids?" Sakura shrugged, "It all depends on when they accept what I am, though I guess it doesn't really matter. Even if they don't accept us we can still hitch a ride with them to main land and from there on we'll go our separate ways."

Kira cocked his head to the side, "Well then why didn't we just wait until they took us to main land and then take off the mask?" Sakura put a hand on her chin as she thought about that, "Huh…maybe we should have done that." Kira sweat dropped, for such a smart girl Sakura could be such a blonde. Sakura ruffled the fur on Kira's head, "Oh well! They were getting annoying anyway; this just sped up the 'leave Sakura behind' process. Now let's find the other two."

They set off to search for the other half of their pack when a loud curse reached their ears; Sakura put a finger to her lips and the two fell into the shadows and slowly went towards the arguing voices. "Zuko! What are we going to do? Neither of us can firebend!" Aang said as he watched Zuko pace back and forth. Zuko ran a hand through his hair frustrated, "I don't know! I've always fueled my firebending with hate and now, now I don't know what to do!"

As if to prove his point he punched the air and a spark left his hand, with a growl Zuko returned to pacing. Aang scratched his head in contemplation, "Toph learned bending from the first earth benders Badgermoles. Maybe we need to learn from the first fire benders, what animal was the first to learn fire bending Zuko?" Zuko's face fell, "Dragons are the original fire benders but they're wiped out. Past benders thought that the only way to become a true master of bending they had to kill a dragon…my Uncle killed the last one long ago…"

The two lapsed into silence then Zuko's head snapped up. Aang looked at him worried, "What? What is it?" Zuko waggled his pointer finger as he turned to Aang, "I think I may know how to solve our problem." Aang's face light up with an enormous smile, "Really! What is it! Come on! Tell me! Tell me!" Zuko licked his lips somewhat nervously, "The first people to firebend are the Sun Warriors, they're extinct now but maybe we can learn from their ruins."

Aang hopped off the rock he was sitting on happily, "Alright then! Let's go!" He began to walk away then stopped. He turned to Zuko and scratched his head sheepishly, "Eh hehe, where exactly are we going?" Zuko rolled his eyes, "We can't leave right now. It's best for us to prepare then leave tonight." Aang nodded whole heartedly, "Right, right. Okay then! Let's go prepare!" Then he ran towards the vacation home, leaving a large trail of dust behind him. Zuko sighed and shook his head, "How he got the best of me I'll never know." Then he followed after the dust trail.

Sakura turned to Kira with a smirk, "Looks like we're going on a little field trip." Kira's tail wagged violently, "Oh I love field trips!"

**o0o**

Night fell and Sakura turned to the pups, "I'll see you guys later!" Akashi grunted and looked away. Kira pouted, "Why can't we go with you Sakura-chan?" Sakura sighed and tightened the strap on her kunai hostler, "Because only Zuko and Aang are leaving and all four of us don't need to leave with them." Kira huffed, "Well then why is Bara in charge and not me?" Sakura smirked, "Because she's responsible and is the least likely to kill someone if they annoy her." Kira looked at Akashi then nodded, "Yeah…it's probably a good thing she's in charge…"

Sakura patted him on the head, "Of course it is, that's why I picked her to be in charge. Now I don't know how long I'll be gone but take care of yourselves. Maybe try to reconcile with the kids. I don't care; do whatever you think is best. Hopefully I'll see you three soon." Then with a wave of her hand she set off back to the vacation home. When she got there the two younger teens were still inside.

Appa watched her as she came up to pat him, "Hey there, you don't mind if I hitch a ride with you guys do you?" The giant animal blinked slowly and Sakura smiled, "I didn't think so." Then she hopped up into the saddle, "Oh and don't tell them I'm here, I want it to be a surprise!" The animal made a noise that she perceived as an agreement and Sakura happily settled down into a corner of the saddle.

Not long after she could hear the door of the house open then two pairs of feet frantically running toward the bison, "Zuko are you sure we should just leave them?" Aang said in a strained whisper. Zuko grunted as he climbed up to the saddle, "It's for the best, besides we left them a note. Now hurry up and let's go." Aang made a small distressed sound then hopped to his spot on Appa's neck and grasped his reins, "Yipyip." Appa gave a small cry then was off into the sky.

Sakura waited a couple minutes then decided to make her self known. She jumped up, "So where are we going?" She said cheerfully. Zuko and Aang screamed as manly as any guy could. "Where the hell did you come from?" Zuko yelled. Sakura pointed to her self, "Me? Well I've been here the whole time! You know you should really work on your detection skills." Aang still clutched his chest just over where his heart was, "My god! You scared me half to death! Why are you here?"

Sakura chuckled and sat on the rim of the saddle, "I came to have a little road trip. I heard you two talking about Dragons and Sun Warriors and decided that this trip could be really fun." Aang nodded, "Understandable…" Sakura smiled widely and her tail swished back and forth slowly, "Yup! So when are we supposed to arrive at these ruins you guys were talking about?" Zuko sat down with his back against the saddle, "We should get there by morning if the bison keeps up with this pace." Sakura nodded then stretched out her legs, leaning back as her hands clutched the saddle.

Ten minutes later and Sakura sighed, theses two were really boring. Aang, though usually so bubbly, was silent as he navigated Appa to the Sun Warrior ruins, only speaking to comfort his pet and best friend. Zuko was just watching her and would occasionally move positions when a body part went numb. Sakura nibbled her lip in boredom. **'Maybe we should sharpen our weapons. We haven't done that in a while and it's sure to pass the time.' **

With a resigned sigh Sakura reached into her pouch and retrieved the scroll with the sword Kisame had given her. She loved the sword dearly but had been neglecting it on her last mission because it attracted too much attention on her stealth missions. With a pulse of chakra the sword was released from the scroll with a pop and a puff of smoke. Zuko and Aang gapped at the giant sword in her lap.

Sakura ran a land over the blade lovingly, "Oh my poor baby! You've been in that stuff scroll for a while now! I'm so sorry for sealing you inside it! But look, I'll seal my katana and use you for the time being. How does that sound?" She cooed to it. The sword pulsed and Sakura smiled, "I knew you'd like that idea." Zuko and Aang looked at each other wearily then back to the pink and black haired woman, "Are you…talking to the sword?" Aang asked her.

Sakura smiled at him, "Yup!" The boys shared another look and Sakura scoffed, "Oh calm down. I'm not crazy. It's alive. My friend gave it to me a long time ago. I think it's the sibling of his sword or something like that. All I know is that a sword like this is hard to come by and that it's rare to be able to wield one. I'm glad it accepted me as its owner or I would have some nasty scars on my hands." She unstrapped her twin katana and sealed the blades in the scroll then she set to work on sharpening the large blade in her lap.

Aang slowly turned back to navigating Appa and Zuko stared with much more interest as she cooed to the blade as she sharpened it. He smiled faintly as she kissed the blade and hugged it to her chest; the girl was oh so entertaining. The sun peaked over the horizon and Aang called back to them, "Hey guys, we're here!" Sakura peered over the saddle and watched as they flew over the ruins.

Aang landed the bison at the edge of the ruins. Sakura hefted her sword onto her shoulder and hopped out of the saddle. The boys soon followed after her. She breathed in deeply and tasted all the different scents. There was no denying that this place was old, but it was not deserted like how the boys believed it was. She smirked to her self; she'd wait to see how long they figured it out. Aang patted Appa, "We'll see you later buddy!" The bison groaned, licked his owner, then toppled onto his side and promptly fell asleep.

The three set off into the ruins. Zuko continued to tell Aang about the fire nation's past. Sakura's eyes flickered over to the moving shadow over the wall and smirked when it started and quickly ducked back behind the wall. "This place is most likely booby trapped so be careful of where you step." Zuko said just as Aang stepped onto a tile and the floor beneath his disappeared and he began falling toward dozens of pikes. Sakura quickly grabbed the collar of Aang's shirt and yanked him back onto solid ground.

"Whoa! That was a close one! How are we going to get across?" Aang said as he looked at the large pit. Zuko stepped back then ran forward, running across the wall and landing on the other side. Aang puffed out his cheeks and jumped over the pit with an extra burst of air to help propel him. He stuck his tongue out at Zuko once he landed. Sakura rolled her eyes and pumped a small amount of chakra into her feet then stepped into the pit.

The boys gasped as she walked on the tips of the pikes. Soon enough she was on the other side and she deftly hopped out of the pit. Walking past the gapping boys she continued on up the temple stairs. Aang pointed at Sakura's retreating back, "We really have to find out how she does that." Zuko nodded in agreement and the two ran to catch up with her. When they reached the top they found Sakura already inside the room at the top of the temple.

Numerous statues were inside the room making a circle around the room. Zuko looked around the room perplexed, "This is it? This is what we came here for? An empty room?" Sakura watched as Zuko began muttering to himself and then as Aang pulled Zuko in front of a statue, "Come on Zuko! Do what I do!" After a moment of arguing Zuko complied and the two went through a series a steps mirroring the steps the statues were doing.

They reached each other at the end and a rumbling sounded. At the far side of the room a pedestal emerged from the ground and a top it sat a golden egg. The three surrounded the egg and then Zuko grabbed the egg. His eyes widened in surprise, "It's warm." The pedestal shook then fell back into the ground and the door to the room slammed shut. A black substance then began to secrete from the walls.

"Oh my god! Look what you did Zuko!" Aang yelped as he jumped onto one of the statues. "I didn't mean too!" Zuko cried as he scrambled up onto another statue. "How are we going to get out?" Aang cried as the whole floor of the room was filled with the black substance. Sakura looked around and saw a circular opening in the ceiling with bars the only thing covering it. "Follow me!" She said as she hopped up to the bars, the boys scrambled after her.

Sakura grasped the bars and Aang stared at her like she was crazy, "What are you doing? We need to get out!" Sakura smiled, "And I'm getting us out." Then she pried the bars apart and hopped out of the room. The boys gapped at the bars and Sakura sighed. Seriously, the boys were turning into gapping fish with their mouths hanging open whenever she did simple tasks. "You two should really be getting out now…"

The two nodded and Zuko handed her the egg and prepared to haul his self out but by then it was too late. The black substance completely filled the room and had cemented the boys in the room. Sakura sighed and shook her head, "If you two weren't gapping like fish you might have gotten out…" She sat cross legged in front of them; luckily their faces weren't submerged in the substance. She caressed the pulsing egg, "Hey, I think this thing is alive." She said and pressed her ear against it.

Zuko sighed, "Well that nice, but how the hell are we going to get out!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, the guy that's been following us is sure to get someone to help you two get out." Zuko started, "What! Someone's been following us and you didn't tell us!" Sakura rolled her eyes again, "Oh calm down, you're just pissed that you didn't know anyone was following us."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her. Aang laughed nervously, "Hey guys, no fighting. All we have to do is wait until the people get us out right? No harm no foul right?" Zuko grumbled incoherent words under his breath and Sakura put her ear back onto the egg. Her eyes brightened when she heard a faint scratching against the shell, "Aww! It's moving!" And so the next hour was spent listening to Sakura coo at the egg.

Sakura looked up, "The people are here!" She chirped. Zuko groaned in relief. And a large group of men came up from behind Sakura, she pointed at the trapped boys, "Get them out." Aang waved minutely with his single free hand, "Please?"

**o0o**

The large anteater type thing just licked the last of the black stuff off the boys when one scantily clad man began to bark at the three teens. "How dare you three come and try to steal our precious golden egg!" He snatched the egg from Sakura and she pouted, "You don't have to be so mean!" The man pointed a finger at her, "Why are you dressed in such a way? Trying to resemble an animal? How stupid." Sakura's fur bristled, "Hey! I was born this way buddy!" She sneered, "Besides you're one to talk! Dressing like a dragon, how stupid!" She mocked.

The man's cheeks reddened and Sakura bared her fangs. Aang shimmed in between them, "Ahaha, don't mind her. But we weren't trying to steal your egg. We just want to learn how to firebend!" The man stuck up his nose and gave the egg to a boy to put it back on its pedestal, "Firebending? You can only learn from the masters. Come."

The trio followed the Sun Warriors to a mountain where a large fire was blazing. The man extracted a small ball of fire from the large fire pit and turned to the boys, "You must take this fire up the mountain and offer it to the firebending masters. If your fire goes out you'll never learn to firebend." He separated the ball in half and gave one small ball to the waiting hands of both boys. Zuko looked confident while Aang was worried.

The man stepped back and gestured to the mountain, "Go now." The two boys began their long trek up the mountain and Sakura turned to the group of men, "So," she said as she rocked on the balls of her feet, "What do we do now?" Instead of replying the group walked to a trail that led to the top of the mountain. **'What pricks.' **Inner said as the group left her. Sakura sighed, _'Men. What are you going to do about them?' _

Some hours later the sun was setting when the duo finally reached the top of the mountain. "Finally!" Sakura mumbled as the man from before pointed to the stairs atop the mountain, "Go offer you fire to the masters!" As the boys walked up the stairs Sakura swore she heard someone say that they hoped that the duo would get eaten by the 'masters'. Sakura watched as Aang lost in his worry lost his fire and began scrambling to get some fire from Zuko effectively snuffling Zuko's fire also.

Sakura snorted, the boys were idiots. Then two roars were heard and then two dragons flew out of the two caves inside the mountain. The Sun Warriors fell to the floor and bowed and Sakura watched in amazement as the boys went through the dance they did at the temple. At the conclusion of the dance the two dragons breathed fire that surrounded the boys. Sakura gasped at the numerous colors that sparked from the flame.

The dragons retreated back to their domain and the two boys descended the stairs with a dazed look on their faces. "That was amazing." Aang said in a hushed voice. Zuko's eyes narrowed in concentration and he punched the air, a large ball of fire erupted from his hands and he smiled in relief.

A half hour later and Sakura sat in Appa's saddle ready to leave the stupid ruins behind. As the newest fire benders said their farewells to the older civilization Sakura slumped to the floor of the saddle. This road trip kind of sucked. She was gapped, yelled at, and ignored for nearly the whole thing. The only good part was the dragon egg (because she was sure that it was in fact a dragon's egg) and the two adult dragons. The rest was a total waste of time.

With one last farewell the trio left. Half way back to Ember Island Aang turned to look at Sakura, "Hey are you joining back up with us?" She looked up from examining her nails and shrugged, "Dunno, depends on if you guy's will accept me." Aang smiled, "If we let Zuko in I think you should definitely join back up with us." Sakura nodded, "Okay then, I guess I'm back in the gang." Zuko groaned and Sakura looked at him curiously, "Katara's going to me mad…" Sakura smirked, "Pfft, let her have a fit. I here to stay bitches!"

* * *

Now I'm saying this beforehand, this chapter may seem a little rushed. But believe me, that wasn't a mistake. There wasn't much I could do to give Sakura something to do while the boys were becoming fire benders. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	6. Joining The Gang Again!

**When Wolf Meets Avatar**

Hello my lovelies! School's out! Now I should be able to focus more on my stories!

**kaminariyoru: **Yes! The Katara rant!

**yuchi1994: **Here's the update!

**asdf: **Yay! I'm glad that you really like the story!

**L.M.D.A.A: **Thank you! *glomps back* I'm just getting all the wolfy praise!

**Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno: **Why hello new reviewer! I hope you're enjoying the story!

**Yoi no Chi: **No, Madara didn't kill the boys, he just knocked them out and Sai took them and retreated. Yeah I was thinking of doing something with the dragons but I don't know how I'll make that happen if I do decide to do it. Wooo! Purple ninja emu attack….times two!

"Blah"= Talking

'_Blah'_= Thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way shape of form

* * *

Sakura leaned over the saddle and watched the ocean blur by underneath them. The travel back to Ember Island was taking much longer then she had expected. Though she was able to get a little closer to Aang and Zuko on this little trip of fun, she still wanted to get back to her pack. Akashi probably gave Kira some new scars by now. She sighed at the thought of treating a Kira with third degree burns again; he's almost as bad as some anti-hospital people she knew.

She sighed and lay down; hopefully the twins wouldn't hurt each other too bad. **'Kira's going to be half dead by the****time we get back.' **Inner said_._ Sakura rolled her eyes, _'Wow Inner! Thanks for making me worry even more!' _Inner smiled, **'You're welcome!' **She chirped. Sakura shook her head, sometimes having a second spirit sucked. The giant beast she was riding roared and Sakura looked down to see the island finally coming into view.

"Hey we're almost there, you guys ready?" Aang asked his two companions as they neared the island. Zuko shrugged and Sakura smiled, "I can't wait to see princess's face!" Aang's gave her a strained smile then turned back around, _'Oh no… Katara's going to be so mad at me!' _He winced at the thought of an enraged Katara; he only hoped that she would kill him _after_ he defeated the fire lord. His head fell, yeah, like that was going to happen. It looked like the next Avatar will be coming a lot sooner then planned…

Appa roared and veered to the left, scaring the teens, and just barely missed a fire ball. "What the-? The fire nation is here?" Aang yelped. Zuko quickly stood and looked around, "No, there's no fire nation around!" Aang gripped the reins, "Then where did the fire come from?" Sakura's eyes widened and she peered down to the island beneath them; the younger teens were fighting three rather large wolves, "Shit!" Sakura cursed and hopped out of the saddle, the boys yelled her name when she dove out the saddle and hurriedly flew after her.

Sakura flipped so she was right side up and lifted up a leg she pumped chakra into her heel and with a battle cry she slammed her heel into the ground between the two warring groups. The earth split and erupted into a jagged gaping hole. Aang landed Appa near his friends then he and Zuko hopped down and stared in awe at Sakura's destruction. Once the dust settled they were able to see Sakura berating the three giant creatures.

"What the fuck were you three doing?" She growled. The silver animal bowed her head, "These two idiots," She hissed at her companions, "Decided that they wanted to fuck around with the kids. The kids panicked at seeing them and attacked." Sakura shifted her gaze to the red and black wolves, "You did what?" She asked in a hushed tone. The red wolf shifted nervously, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, it seemed like a good idea at the time…" 

She rubbed her temples and sighed, "You're just like Tobi, coming up with stupid ideas…" The wolf whimpered, and crouched down, his ears flat on his head. The black wolf looked away from her, "At least we didn't hurt them." Sakura's eyes locked on him, "If you did you'd be in pain right now." She growled. His ears flattened on his head in submission. Sakura took in a deep breath and turned away from the wolves to face the teens, "I apologize for these idiots' actions." She then bowed deeply to them.

Sokka squinted at the group, "You know those…things?" Sakura nodded, "Yes, they are my pack. You've already met them, this is their true form." The younger teens gaped at her. Katara took a step forward and pointed at her and the pups, "So you mean they are…and you…" She frowned, "Just what the hell are you three?" Sakura shrugged, "I've been called any things, demon, monster, failed experiment, basket case, take your pick of what you wish to call me." She turned away from Katara and instead faced Aang, "I'm sorry but it seems that we truly can not travel together. If you could, can you drop me and my pups off at main land once we leave?"

Aang shook his head, "No you can travel with us! We can work through this somehow." Sakura gave him a small smile, "You're a nice kid Aang, but we can't. I should have known better than to involve myself with you and your group. People generally do not accept my pack and I, signal us when you are leaving. Once we hit main land we'll be gone and out of your hair." She bowed once again then turned to her pups, "Come you three, let's go." The four disappeared into the forest.

Aang wheeled on his friends once she left, "What happened while we were gone?" Katara crossed her arms, "Nothing." Aang narrowed his eyes, "Nothing? What the hell happened between you guys and them?" Katara narrowed her eyes, "Those things came out of no where! What were we supposed to do? Let them kill us?" Aang took a deep breath, "Did they attack you?" Hesitantly Katara shook her head.

Aang crossed his own arms now, "So they showed no aggression whatsoever?" Katara bit her lip. Aang frowned, "Why would you attack them then? If they didn't want to hurt you, why hurt them?" Katara turned away from Aang and he sighed. "Just for the record, I told her they were coming. And I told her not to hurt them." Toph said as the silence between the group grew. Katara glared at Toph and the younger teen raised her arms in defense, "Hey, I'm not the one that lost their cool and lost us a good addition to the team."

Katara's glare turned into a frown and she turned away from the group, "I'm….I'm going to go for a walk." She said and walked away. Sokka rocked on the balls of his feet, "So…how was the trip?" Zuko sighed, "Come on, let's all go back to the house and I'll tell you what happened.

**o0o**

Sakura moved her glowing hand over Akashi's side, the skin slowly knit back together to reform the scar he had gotten long ago. She clucked her tongue at him, "I can't believe you let them get you there." Akashi huffed, "I was trying to save Kira's dumbass…" Kira growled, "Bullshit! I was fine!" Sakura let out her own growl, "Well whatever the reason I'm very disappointed in you three."

The pups bowed their heads, "We really are sorry Sakura-chan…" Sakura sighed, "Yeah I know. I just wish you and your brother knew when to not mess with people. Especially right now, we're in a strange place and we don't need any enemies." Akashi nuzzled her leg, "We promise not to let it happen again." Sakura petted him, "Good, I expect you three to keep that promise."

There was rustling in the bushes a meter away and the pups tensed. Katara came out and stopped dead in tracks once she saw them. Sakura glanced at her before returning to inspecting Akashi's wounds. Katara bit her lip and griped her left bicep with her right hand, "I…um…wanted to apologize for overreacting when I saw…them." Katara mumbled. Sakura's ears pricked at the unexpected apology and she slowly turned to face the dark skinned girl.

"You're…apologizing?" Her brows furrowed, "No one's ever really apologized to me for anything." Katara tilted her head to the side, "Really?" Sakura nodded and smiled, "It's nice." Katara bit her lip, okay, now she felt like such a bitch. She had just met this girl just a little over a week ago and had been so mean to her. Maybe she could make things right. "You know, you really don't have to leave, you can stay with us. We can start over, right now!" Katara held out her hand, "Hello, my name's Katara and I'm a water bender from the Southern Water Tribe."

Sakura blinked at the hand then stood. She wrapped her hand over Katara's offered one, "Hello, I' Sakura Haruno. I'm a kunoichi of the Leaf and Sand, my status is ANBU." Katara smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. Would you like to join my friends and me on our quest to defeat the fire nation?" Sakura smirked, "Sure, why the hell not? I've got nothing better to do!"

Sakura released her hold on Katara's hand and turned to her pups, "You three ready to rejoin them?" They stood and Sakura turned back to Katara, "I'll take that as a yes. Lead the way water bender." Katara smiled, "Don't mind if I do!" Sakura followed the younger teen out the forest and back to the mansion. They were greeted with a chattering lemur that landed on Kira and engaged in conversation with the larger animal.

The two girls left the two chatting animals behind and entered the mansion. Three pairs of eyes shot up and stared at them. "I told you she'd come back!" Toph chirped from her seat on the plush couch. Sokka motioned to the girls, "So you guys are civil?" Katara nodded, "Yes, no more fighting." Sakura cleared her throat, "At least no extremely violent fights."

Zuko chuckled, "I think that's reasonable." Aang smiled, "This is great! Welcome to the team Sakura!" Sakura smiled back at him, hopefully this would be the last time she got recruited to this odd group. Inner snorted, **'We've already been recruited, what, three times? A couple more should happen in the next week!' **Sakura laughed.

* * *

Hey guys! I know this is super short but I'm having a minor writers block right now. Any suggestions are very much appreciated! I'll try my best to work my way past this for you all! Till next we meet Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	7. Infiltration

**When Wolf Meets Avatar**

Hello my lovelies! This is an uber late update and I deeply apologize for it. As I've said last chapter I've been having minor writer's block for this story. And now I've realized that I have mixed up the order of all the road trips. So Sokka's trip will commence this chapter and somehow I'll find a way to get rid of Hakoda rather than how it originally happened when the teens left him when Azula attacked at the Western Air Temple. So yeah… Enjoy!

**Chi okami 31: **Aw thank you!

**yuchi1994: **Here's the update!

**L.M.D.A.A: **Well I was aiming to make it awesome! I was actually thinking of having a teammate pop up out of no where, I'm just not sure who I would bring in. It could be from Team Kakashi, the Akatsuki, or any other Konoha Rookie 12. But maybe Madara would be good as well, though he may appear towards the end of this story rather than the beginning or middle.

**animemusicnut: **Thank you so much! I shall cherish my marshmallow stuff toy forever!

"Blah"= Talking

'_Blah'_= Thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way shape of form

* * *

A month had passed and Sakura was slowly adjusting to life with the small band of fire nation resistance. For the most part all remained peaceful on the island; the only frustrations were between Zuko and Aang when they would train. The younger boy was having a hard time getting the hang of firebending with his impending battle with Zuko's father drawing closer.

Sakura had taken a special liking to the small blind teen and the two would talk about their lives and past adventures to help pass the time. Kira and Momo became fast friends and they would run around the island in search of things to do with the giant flying bison ambling after them to make sure they didn't hurt themselves. Akashi kept to his stoic nature and rarely spoke to the younger teens; he instead stuck to either Bara or Sakura's side. Sakura and Katara's relationship had remained civil and the two would chat every now and then.

Sakura inspected her claws as she basked in the sun. They were getting to long and dull to use as potential weapons so she whipped out a nail filer from her bag and began to file them down to a sharp point. A half hour later she pressed the tip of her index finger to one of her claws and smiled at the droplet of blood the welled up on contact. Her ears swiveled to pick up a frustrated groan from inside the vacation home.

She tilted her head back to stare at the home and she could see Sokka pacing angrily back and forth inside. She stood from her comfortable spot on the porch and walked inside the house, leaning against the doorframe of the living room to watch Sokka mumble to himself and pull at his hair. She raised an eyebrow when he suddenly began to smack his forehead repeatedly. "Is everything okay Sokka?" She asked him after he smacked his forehead for the tenth time.

The boy in question quickly spun to stare at her and Sakura blinked at the giant red splotch on his forehead. Sokka swallowed nervously and a hesitant chuckle left his lips, "What me? Pssh, of course! I'm fine! Yup, I'm a-o-k! Nothing can bring me down! No sir-e! Nothing at all is wrong with me!" She simply stared at him, "Uh huh…" She said nodding her head, "Is that so?" Sokka nodded his head eagerly and began to ramble on about how 'good' he was.

She rose a hand to stop his insistent ramblings, "Yeah, no. I'm not stupid. Just tell me what's wrong." Sokka stared at her and looked hesitant to tell her. "I promise not to think of you any different." Sokka bit his lip and with a sigh he collapsed onto the couch and told her about his troubles. She didn't interrupt him as he told her about his father and how they had left him after the failed invasion. His worry of his father's well being was obvious. Throughout the whole tale he would wring his hands together and run his hands through his hair.

"And I need to find him! He's been gone so long and right when we find him again he's taken away! I at least need to know if he's still alive…" He said and dropped his head into his hands. Sakura patted his back comfortingly, "Hey now, it alright. We just need to find out where the fire nation would have taken high end prisoners like your father." Sokka lifted his head to stare at her, "How are we supposed to find that out? It's not like we have someone from the fire nation that can tell us!"

Sakura stared at Sokka a moment then shook her head disappointed in the 'master planner'. "Wait here for a moment Sokka." She said and then left the vacation home. She walked around the house until she came to the small clearing the teens had made so that they could practice firebending. As expected Aang was going through a series of basic firebending moves while Zuko and the others were watching from the sidelines. The pups looked up when they saw her and she nodded to them before moving to stand next to Zuko. "Master Fire Bender…" She said quietly and Zuko rolled his eyes before glancing at her, "What do you need?"

Sakura smirked, "Would you like to go on another adventure with me?" Zuko raised an eyebrow and turned to fully face her, "What do you mean." Sakura's smile grew, "Like the one we went on so the two of you could fire bend," she said her gaze flickering to Aang then back to the prince. Zuko blinked, "Why would you need me?" Sakura wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Well first of all it has to do with your nation." She chuckled lightly when she felt him tense, "Secondly it deals with the two little water tribe children's father. It's bound to be more dangerous than our last mission," her hand tightened around Zuko, "But that also mean's it should be more fun."

Zuko stared at her glinting eyes and sighed. Sakura smirked and released him, "Come back to the house so that we can discuss this further." Then she sauntered back to the house. Zuko turned back to Aang, "You have a ten minute break, I'll come back when your training is to resume." Aang gratefully fell to the floor exhausted as Zuko left the clearing. Akashi stood from his spot in the shade next to Bara and followed.

Sakura happily walked back into the house where she found Sokka smacking his forehead repeatedly once again. She opened her mouth to tell him that if he kept doing that then he would soon be retarded when his head whipped around and he launched himself at her. She tensed and her fur bristled when Sokka began to shake her shoulders violently, "Oh my God! Zuko! We can ask Zuko!" He all but screamed in her face. Sakura nodded and pushed him away from herself, "Yeah I know. He's coming right now."

Sokka's eyes widened, "He is!" Sakura side stepped him to sit on the couch, "Yes, now calm down." Sokka had just calmed himself when Zuko walked in followed closely by Akashi. "What was it that you needed?" Zuko asked once he shut the door, he had a hunch that this would be a secret trip like the last one was. Akashi walked past him to sit beside Sakura who instantly began to pet him. "I need your help to find my father." Sokka told him without missing a beat.

**o0o**

Sakura watched Sokka as he began scrambling around to back a bag. Zuko told them of the Boiling Rock, a maximum-security prison located within a boiling lake a couple days worth of travel West of Ember Island and farther up in the Northern part of the Fire Nation. All of the top criminals were sent there, including war prisoners. Immediately the three devised a plan to leave the Ember Island and to rescue Sokka's father from supposedly the greatest prison in the world.

They would leave at night and rather than take Appa, they would leave in a war balloon that the was packed onto the underside of Appa's saddle. She sighed and turned to Akashi who was staring at her with narrowed eyes, "What?" She asked him. "I'm going with you." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the tone of finality in his voice, "Is that so? And why should you come?" Akashi growled lightly, "I'm not letting you leave without one of us again." Sakura sighed, "Fine, fine. Have it your way. Having you along might help anyway, what with you being able to control fire."

He grunted and stood, "We should probably tell Kira now so that he'll get over crying about being left behind faster." Sakura groaned and stood with a huff, "Right, let's get this over with." They found Kira out by the water chasing a flying Momo. Momo chattered loudly and flew up to the top of Appa's head and shook a fist at Kira, chattering away angrily while Kira laughed. He caught Sakura and Akashi's scent and happily trotted up to them only to stop short when their serious expressions came into view. "What's going on?" He asked hesitantly.

Sakura smiled at him, "I'm going on another trip and Akashi's coming with me." Kira blinked as Sakura's word processed in his brain. "WHAT!" He yelled and was quickly hushed by Sakura and earned a slap from his brother. "Why is Akashi going? Why not me? What about Bara?" He asked much quieter. Sakura nervously scratched her head, "Well you see Akashi is better suited for this trip. I promise we won't be long. Besides it's just a rescue mission, we'll be in and out real quick."

Kira grumbled a little more before sighing, "Next time I'm leaving with you!" He said and Sakura nodded before patting his head, "Well I have to organize my things before tonight and talk to Bara." Then she left to find Bara. Kira frowned at his older brother, "You better make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He said and Akashi snorted, "She's not like you Kira, she doesn't need to be babysat." Kira's eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah? Then why are you leaving with her?" Akashi's own eyes narrowed and the two stared at each other for a long while before Kira sighed and nuzzled his brother "Whatever, you better come back in one piece." Akashi's eyes softened and he nuzzled his younger brother back, "Anything for you otouto."

Sakura walked back to the house and hummed softly to herself. She found Bara laying were she once was before her talk with Sokka. Bara smiled up at her, "When are you leaving?" She asked once Sakura sat beside her. "Tonight." Bara nodded and yawned, "I'll keep Kira in line while the two of you are gone. He shouldn't be too much trouble without his brother to here to bait him." Sakura smiled and laid against the silver wolf, "Yeah you're right." The two lapsed into silence as the last of the suns rays disappeared.

Katara yelled that dinner was ready and Sakura sat up and cracked her back. They went inside the house and the group ate dinner with idle chatter. Inner rolled her eyes at how 'inconspicuous' the two boys were being. **'These guys are amateurs; I'm surprised no one else has noticed how nervous they are with all their fidgeting.' **Sakura mentally shrugged, _'Well they are only civilians. I doubt they've had much training in deceiving people.' _Inner snorted, **'Oh man I can't wait to see how this rescue is going to go, we're going to end up doing all of the work!' **Sakura sighed as she realized Inner was right, if they couldn't keep a low profile before they even left the island how were they going to fare when they were inside the prison?

She grabbed her empty bowl and left the dining room and walked into the kitchen. She quickly washed her dishes then went into her room to begin her own packing. She laid out all her weapons and after some debate she took her geisha puppet and twin fans. Sealing everything else away she set to organizing her weapon pouch. Once that was done she strapped it to her thigh and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She left her room and silently left the house; she quickly made her way to Appa and began to un-strap the war balloon from his saddle.

She stared at the giant beast and wondered why the saddle was always strapped onto him, surely it was uncomfortable. She quickly clambered back onto him and began to un-strap the saddle. Once it was off the animal sighed in relief and rolled over onto his back, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he settled into the comfortable position. She smiled and patted him before hefting the large balloon up onto her shoulder to take it to the beach. There she righted the basket and laid the balloon out on the ground.

Not long afterwards the boys finally came outside followed by her pups. Zuko went straight to the balloon and created a fireball and began to inflate the balloon with hot air. Sakura crouched down and brought Kira and Bara into a hug. "Behave, I mean it." She said and ruffled Kira's fur. He huffed then licked her cheek, "See you later Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled then kissed him and Bara on the forehead, "I'll be back before you know it." She told them. Zuko had the balloon inflated and he and Aang were climbing inside. Sakura turned to Akashi, "Ready?" He grunted and transformed into his human form.

Sakura had to admit, the twins were pretty hot in their human forms. They were tall, about 6'3, and out of the two of them Akashi was the most muscular. He wore his long black and red hair in a high ponytail with blunt bangs and some longer strands of hair framing his face. When transformed he wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and his issued ANBU black boots. He crossed his arms and glared at the war balloon in front of him. "We're supposed to ride in this thing?" Sakura smirked and slapped his back, "What? Are you scared?" He snorted at her, "No." Sakura nodded, "Good, now say goodbye and climb inside." He sighed and turned to the other half of his pack. Kira rolled his eyes, "Later Onii-san." He nudged his older brother's leg then walked back to the vacation home. Bara smiled at Akashi, "He'll get over it. See you when you get back." Then she trotted after the red wolf.

With a sigh Akashi climbed into the basket and shuffled over so that he was standing next to Sakura. Sakura smiled at him and patted his hand. With a nod to Zuko the fire ball in his palm flared up and they began to float. "Since the two of you can use fire," she said once they were high in the air, "You two will have separate shifts with keeping us a float. Akashi and I will have second shift, night!" She said and plopped down on the basket floor, leaning on Akashi for warmth.

**o0oA Couple Days Latero0o**

Sakura stared at the horizon and narrowed her eyes. She shook Zuko and Sokka awake, "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" She chirped. Sokka groaned and rolled over while Zuko just glared at her. "What do you want?" He growled. Sakura smiled, "I just thought you two would want to see the Boiling Rock." The two gasped and quickly stood. In the distance was a gorge with steam rising up from deep inside. Once they were closer they could see that inside was a boiling lake and on the island in the middle was the large metal prison. They just went over the walls when a thought struck Sakura, "Wait a minute, if we're over a boiling lake how the hell are we supposed to stay a float in a hot air balloon?" The four stared at each other then screamed when the balloon started to fall.

'**Son of a bitch! We're going to die!' **Sakura growled at Inner's hysterics, she just had to come out at all the bad times didn't she? She brought out her fans and thanked Kami-sama that she brought them. "Wind Slash Jutsu!" She called out and waved her fans, the air that her fans emitted had just enough force to propel the balloon closer to the island. She tucked her fans away and grabbed Zuko while Akashi grabbed Sokka. "Hold on tight!" She said and jumped out of the balloon and onto the island followed by Akashi and a screaming Sokka.

Sakura let Zuko go and watched as the war balloon sank into the water, "Well at least we don't have to worry about hiding it." Sokka let out a frustrated sigh and threw his arms up, "Great! Now how are we going to leave?" Sakura shrugged, "I just came along for some fun, but I'm sure we'll find a way to leave when we need to." Sokka sighed and turned to stare at the high walls of the prison, "Well, let's do this."

He then began to walk around the prison hoping to find an opening. Akashi walked beside Sakura silently for a moment, "This kid has no idea what he's doing does he?" He asked her and Sakura smiled at him, "That's the fun part!" Akashi sighed. They finally found a door and quietly sneaked inside. The halls were empty and they ventured around until they found a door where faint talking could be heard. From the sound of it, it seemed that there were three men and a woman inside. Perferct.

She motioned or the boys to be quiet and stay outside while she and Akashi snuck inside. The quartet seemed to be having a deep conversation. "Did you guys hear about the Warden's niece?" The female guard asked. The men shook their heads, "Nah, what gossip do you have about her Rin?" Rin took off her helmet and set it on the table in front of her, "Well I head that her boyfriend just up and left her." The men gasped, "You mean Prince Zuko just dumped her?" Rin nodded, "Yup. She's supposed to be coming for a visit soon with her friend and Princess Azula, the Warden wants the prince here in the prison and he's going to talk to Princess Azula about arrangements for it." Then men shook their heads, "Man Prince Zuko sure is screwed."

Creeping forward Sakura quickly hit a pressure point on one man's neck. The other three guards jerked up in surprise but before they could retaliate Sakura and Akashi knocked them out. Sakura popped her head outside the door, "The coast is clear." She said and Zuko and Sokka followed her inside. "Take your pick of uniforms boys." She said. They quickly stripped the unconscious guards of their clothes and put them on. Sakura frowned once she had her stolen clothes on; they were much too big for her petite frame. She turned to Akashi who looked uncomfortable in his too small uniform and laughed.

"Looks like we're doing it the old fashioned way Akashi!" She chirped and the two discarded the red uniforms. Sakura raised one hand and performed a seal, "Transform!" There was a puff of smoke and she was dressed in a form fitting uniform with her hair fully black and her demon traits gone. Akashi was in the male uniform with his red eyes gold and normal black pupils. They quickly tied up the guards and stuffed them into a small closet within the room. A loud blare of a horn sounded and they left the room and were mildly surprised at the sudden flood of guards.

Following the crowd they found themselves in an open area where prisoners and guards were wandering around. An uproar caused the four to investigate where a crowd was forming. Shouldering their way through to see they saw a bulky man being harassed by some guards. "Bow down to me Chit Sang!" The guard bellowed. Chit Sang scoffed "Bowing to you isn't a rule." He began to walk away and this angered the guard. Creating a whip fire whip he swung it at Chit Sang who turned around and dispelled the fire. The guard smirked, "Fire bending is prohibited Chit Sang! It's off to the cooler with you!"

Chit Sang glared at the guard as he came up pulled his hands behind his back. The guard looked around and pointed at Sakura and Akashi, "You two help me escort this man to the cooler!" Never hesitating Sakura stepped forward and roughly grabbed the bulky prisoner's arms and smiled at the guard, "After you." The sleazy guard smiled at her, "Right this way ma'am." Sakura tightened her grip on the prisoner and steered him around to follow the guard. Akashi stepped forward and took one of the man's arms. He gave Sakura a curt nod and she nodded back. The followed the guard into a series of halls before they stopped in front of a door.

The guard unlocked the door and cold air seeped out of the room. The entire room was frozen, hence the name cooler. How original. They shoved the man inside the room and the guard slammed the doors shut. "Back to your rounds." He said before sauntering away. The two went the opposite direction of the guard, "We're to meet back up with them in an hour back in the court yard." Sakura sighed, "What are we going to do until then?" Akashi shrugged, it wasn't his problem.

Sakura scrunched up her nose and poked his side, "I thought you were supposed to be the fun twin." Akashi tensed and she smirked. "I guess I was wrong though…" Akashi began to walk faster and Sakura skipped after him. Her words would get to him in three, two, one. Akashi grabbed her arm and pulled her into what seemed to be a training room. Other guards were sparring inside. Sakura let out a light squeal and skipped to one of the mats in the room. Turning to face Akashi she made a 'come and get some' gesture. Taking off his helmet Akashi went to stand in front of her.

They lowered into their stances and Sakura smiled. They stared at each other for several moments before Akashi sprang into action. He swung a punch at her face and Sakura blocked it and jumped away. He came at her again and Sakura dropped to the floor and swept kicked at his legs. He tumbled to the floor and Sakura pounced on him. Akashi rolled them over so that he was on top, "I win." Sakura smirked, "Wrong." She kicked him off and quickly stood. Akashi frowned and stood with a growl. He ran forward and Sakura leaned back to dodge him, pressing her hands on the floor she brought her legs up to kick him under his chin.

He fell to the floor and rolled over; he tried to get up but a sudden weight on his back kept him from doing so. "I win!" She chirped. A round of applause sounded from the small group of people that stopped to watch them. "You better heal me later." Akashi growled from under her. Sakura played with his ponytail, "Don't worry I will." She stood and waited for Akashi to stand before grabbing his arm and leading him out of the room. They wandered around for a small while before they found the spot they were to wait for Sokka and Zuko.

Sakura glanced around then brought her hand to Akashi's swelling face. He shivered when her chakra began to seep inside his body. The pleasant feeling of her healing chakra was a unique one. Though all medics' healing chakra was by no means uncomfortable for anyone, Sakura's was a bit stronger. The pups said that the feel of her chakra reminded them of when they were younger, when Amarante and Kimiko were still alive. For others she had gotten a sexual reaction out of. She still chuckled at the thought of Sasuke getting a hard on when she was healing a nasty gash on his abdomen.

Itachi still teased his younger brother about that day. Thinking about it she wondered what Toph felt when she had healed the girl's feet. She snapped out of her musings when Sokka and Zuko came up to them. "I have some bad news." Zuko said once they reached them, "I was asking around and no Water Tribe prisoners are here." Sokka stared at him in shock, "What? Then, then that means I've failed…again" He frowned and clenched his fists. Zuko patted him, "Look, you're going to fail a lot Sokka." Sokka gave him an incredulous look, "That's supposed to make me feel better?" Zuko shook his head, "Listen, even though you're going to fail over and over again…"

Sokka stared at Zuko, "Seriously not helping." Zuko ignored him and continued on, "But you have to try, you can't give up because you think you might fail." Sokka looked at the prisoners that were beginning to leave to go back to their cells when a something caught his eye. He ran to the railing and stared hard at one girl in particular, "Oh my God! It's Suki! Suki's here! Maybe this whole thing wasn't a waste!" Sakura looked over the railing to try and find this 'Suki' but all of the prisoners were already inside.

Zuko looked a little dejected that his words of wisdom were left to be forgotten so Sakura clapped and hand onto his back, "Nice speech Zuko." He smiled at her, "At least you heard it…" Sakura shrugged, "Eh, he's Sokka, were you really counting for much?" After a moment of thought he shook his head, "Yeah you're right." Sokka spun to stare at them, "Come on you guys! We need to get to Suki's cell!" Then he ran off in a random direction. Sakura shook her head, "Kami that boy's an idiot…" Akashi agreed wholeheartedly, "He's worse than Kira, Tobi, and Naruto combined." Sakura nodded in agreement and Zuko choose not to ask who those people were before following her.

An hour later they finally tracked down Suki's cell. Sokka eagerly went inside and Sakura laughed when he has knocked to the ground. His helmet flew off and the girl, Sakura assumes she's Suki, gasps, "Sokka! What are you doing here?" Sokka gave her a cheeky grin, "I thought you'd be glad to see me." Then the two kissed and Sakura mock gagged to Akashi who chuckled. "Hey lover boy hurry it up, guards could come around any second." Zuko said when he popped his head inside the room. Suki tensed, "What are you doing here?" Sokka cocked his head to the side confused, "What? You two know each other?" Suki narrowed her eyes at Zuko, "Yeah, he burned my village."

Sokka's mouth opened in an 'o' shape, "Right… Well he's on our side now. We're going to get you out of here Suki!" Suki's brow furrowed, "How? No one's ever escaped from this place." Sakura popped her head inside the room, "Actually I have a plan for that. But right now we need to go before someone comes and finds us." Sakura took her head out of the room to resume guarding the halls. Suki pointed at the doorway, "Who was she?" Sokka wave his hands, "I'll introduce you later." He kissed her again, "We'll meet back up with you later." She nodded as he grabbed his helmet and left the room.

The four quickly walked away from Suki's cell, "What's the plan?" Zuko asked Sakura. Sakura glanced at him as they turned a corner and she saw some guards down the hall. "Sokka you still have your wrench?" Sokka nodded, "Yeah why?" He pulled his wrench out of his back pocket. Sakura grabbed it and thrust it at Zuko, "Hurry up and hide it somewhere." Confused he complied with her demands. "Now what?" Sakura stared at his eyes, "This." Before he could ask her what she meant, Akashi pushed him and Zuko fell on top of Sakura.

She yelped and fell to the floor, "Help! Help! He's attacking me!" The guards down the hall raced forward and Akashi wrenched Zuko off of her and threw him towards the guards. The two guards quickly detained him. "Are you okay?" The female guard asked her and Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but he's an imposter!" They took off his helmet and the male guard's eyes widened, "It's the prince!" Sakura growled, "Who care! He attacked me! Off to the coolers with him!" Akashi reached down and hauled Zuko to his feet, "I'll take him." The guards nodded and walked ahead of Akashi as they left to take Zuko to the coolers.

Sokka gaped at Sakura, "You just got him arrested!" Sakura smirked, "I know isn't it great?"

* * *

How was that? Please tell me your thoughts! And I would love to have some help with what I should do with Hakoda once he's rescued. I honestly don't know what I'll do with him!

-Linda Chicana


	8. Escaping

**When Wolf Meets Avatar**

Hello my lovelies! This is horribly late and I sincerely apologize for that. Roughly three weeks of vacation left and I promise not to waste it anymore!

**Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno: **Fake rape always works!

**crazycherry459: **I'm so sorry for the late update!

**L.M.D.A.A: **You're a wolf now! Yay! Aww, now you're just trying to make me blush. The story isn't THAT good, but thank you for inflating my rather small ego!

**Eris-R-Renee: **Oh haha, I was hoping the last line would bring some laughs!

"Blah"= Talking

'_Blah'_= Thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way shape of form.

* * *

Akashi loosened his grip on Zuko's wrists as the two guards walked farther ahead. "Listen good 'cause I'm only saying this once," Akashi growled softly and Zuko nodded slightly, "When you're in the cooler you're going to use Sokka's wrench to take out the all the bolts in the wall. Sakura or I will come and get in a couple hours." They arrived at the coolers and the male guard unlocked it and opened it.

Stepping forward Akashi pushed Zuko inside, "Have fun." He said then the door to the cooler was slammed shut. Zuko shivered violently as the frigid air surrounded him. He waited until he couldn't hear the guards' footsteps anymore then waited several moments longer before he stood and pulled the wrench out of his boot. His arm shook uncontrollably when he reached up to dislodge the bolts.

It took him a while before he was able to steady his hand just enough to unwind the bolt in jerks and spasms. It took him an hour and a half to get them all out. And when the cold air began to rise in temperature because of the miniscule crack in the wall Zuko sighed in relief. He brought his hands together over his mouth and breathed deeply, his hands were enveloped in the hot breath he created. He looked at all the bolts and briefly wondered where he was going to hide them when he heard the light clapping of heels coming from the hall.

He quickly put the wrench back into his boot then stared at the bolts before scooping them up and putting them inside a small pocket on the inside of his shirt. It bulged but if he positioned his arm a certain way it would remain hidden. Not a moment later the door swung open and Zuko held his breath, wondering if they sent a random guard to let him out and not his friend. He released his breath when Sakura's face popped in and she smiled widely at him. "Hey hey! Have fun in the cooler?" She chirped.

Zuko chuckled lightly and reached inside his pocket to toss a bolt at her. She held the bolt between her thumb and index finger and a giggle left her mouth, "Perfect." She lightly tossed the bolt up then caught it, "Well, come on! I gotta take you to your cell." Zuko stood and left the cooler, Sakura griped his shoulder as she closed the cooler. "I managed to get you a cell next to Suki's, the next time everyone is out you have to tell her that we're planning to escape. Sokka will get you guys while Akashi and I prepare our boat."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "A boat? Where the hell did you get a boat that can float over the boiling water without frying us?" Sakura smirked, "Oh Master Fire Bender, how dumb you are! You were just inside our boat!" Zuko frowned then realization dawned on him, "The cooler?" Sakura nodded, "Bingo! The cooler is heat resistant; the wall you pried the bolts out of is part of the structure outside. So it has to be able to withstand the intense heat to maintain the freezing temperature inside. While you three are running around getting yourselves together in here, Akashi and I will be outside and we'll be shaping the big o' hunk of metal into a boat to sail over that damn lake."

They arrived at his cell a couple halls away from Suki's, "But how are you going to shape it?" He asked as she closed his cell door. Sakura smiled, "Don't you worry your pretty little head! Just do your part of the plan and everything should be fine!" Then she left his cell with a slight bounce to her step. She took random turns every now and then, nodding to any guards she saw. _'If I was Akashi where would I be?' _She asked herself as she rounded yet another corner.

'**Maybe he's already outside?' **Sakura blinked, outside? With a sigh she turned on her heel to find an exit. Ten minutes later she was outside and walking along the small strip of land outside the prison. Sure enough, Akashi was already there with his arms crossed and glaring up at the prison. Skipping up to him Sakura jumped onto his back, his only reaction was to wrap his arms around her legs to help keep her steady, "It took you long enough to get here." He said.

Sakura pouted, "I was looking for you." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Sakura dug her chin into Akashi's shoulder and he hissed at the pain, "You're so mean!" She said and hopped off his back to walk up to the prison wall. Akashi scowled at her and rubbed his shoulder, "You have a bony chin." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him before reaching inside her pocket to retrieve her gloves.

She pulled them on then stared at the small crack that formed when Zuko took out all of the bolts. Reaching out she curled her fingers around the edge of the metal, she grunted at the heat and pulled back. The metal groaned and began to tip forward; she quickly darted underneath the falling slab of metal and pushed her palms of her hands up to stop its fall. She slowly walked back and began lowering it and carefully placed it on the floor. Then she quickly went to work at bending the metal to create their boat.

She grimaced at the charred fabric of her gloves and peeled them off her hands. Her skin was red and beginning to blister. With a sigh her hands were enveloped in mint green chakra and her skin slowly reverted to being its normal pale hue. She fingered her gloves and sighed when they began to flake away, _'Damn, these were a present from Konan.' _Akashi growled and she looked up at him. "They brought more people." Sakura frowned and looked at where he was staring.

Sokka, Zuko, and Suki were running toward them with three other people following closely behind. She stood and crossed her arms when the group of six reached her, "Who are these people?" The tall burly prisoner pointed to himself, "The name's Chit Sang and this is my friend and my girl." He said pointing at the man and woman with him. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, she recognized him as the man that she had taken to the cooler.

"What are you doing here?" She asked already getting an idea why they were there. "I heard those two talking about escaping and we decided to tag along." He said pointing his thumb at Suki and Zuko. Sakura shifted her eyes to the pair to see them grinning sheepishly at her. She shook her head, "Kami! I'm working with a bunch of amateurs!" The teens were a little offended by the comment but had enough sense to keep their mouths shut.

Sakura eyed the large group then looked to her boat, "I think the boat will hold us all, as long as we make no sudden movements it shouldn't tip over." Sokka gaped and pointed at it, "How the hell did you make that?" Sakura blinked then wordlessly pointed at the hole in the prison. Everyone stared at the building with wide eyes. Sakura clapped her hands annoyed, "Yeah, yeah big wow. Just get in the damn boat so we can leave."

She pushed the boat until half of it was in the water and turned to see only the new comers had followed her, her original group was hesitating. She frowned and stood straight with a hand on her hip, "Alright what happened? Why are we hesitating?" Sokka took a step forward, "I heard that there's going to be a new shipment of prisoners, they should be coming in about fifteen minutes." Sakura blinked, "And you think your father might be part of that shipment?" Sokka nodded and Sakura sighed.

"Well we can take the risk and wait to see, but, I'm telling you this now, we might not get another chance to leave anytime soon." She said with a shrug. **'Unless, of course, we kill everyone…' **Sakura shushed Inner. Sokka bit his lip and looked at Suki and Zuko. Suki smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What ever you choose, I'm with you the whole way." Zuko nodded in agreement. With a sigh Sokka looked back at Sakura, "I'm staying."

Chit Sang snorted, "Well we're still going!" His friend jumped in then Chit Sang helped his girlfriend inside. He pushed the boat out into the water and hopped inside. "Well there they go, our only escape." Akashi said sounding bored. Sakura lightly punched his shoulder and gave him a look that said 'shut up before I make you'. Akashi rolled his eyes.

Turning back to the teens Sakura smiled, "Guess we're staying just a bit longer huh?" When no one replied she bit the inside of her cheek and looked around to find something to do, finding nothing she sat down with her Indian style and began to meditate. With a huff Akashi sat down beside her, leaning slightly against her. The teens conversed quietly together while they waited for the new prisoners.

Ten minutes later the teens quieted and Sakura opened her eyes to see a large gondola slowly roll along the wire that held it towards the prison. Standing up Sakura dusted off her legs and buttocks and narrowed her eyes at the gondola as it came to a stop and its sliding door opened to let a steady flow of prisoners out. "Is that him?" Zuko asked as a rather burly man stepped out with a bull nose ring and a dragon tattoo wrapping around his head.

Sokka glared at Zuko, "My father doesn't have a nose ring!" He hissed. When the flow of prisoners stopped Sokka looked heart broken, "He, he's not here…" He turned away from the gondola when a guard shouted, "Hey! You! Get out!" With wide eyes Sokka spun back around and watched as another prisoner exited the gondola. He was of average height with short brown hair and blue eyes. "Dad." Sokka whispered as his father went to stand with the other prisoners.

Sakura clapped her hands and everyone turned to stare at her, "Now, I think, we should get our little prisoners back to their cells before someone finds out that they've escaped. We'll work on another escape plan while you two are safe in your cells." She said pointing at Zuko and Suki who nodded. The group of five shuffled back inside the prison and they hurriedly ran to Zuko and Suki's cells to lock them back up.

Sakura, Sokka, and Akashi met up in an empty hallway. "How are we going to do this?" Sokka asked glancing up and down the hallway nervously. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and shifted her weight from foot to foot, _'What can we do?' _She asked herself and Inner shrugged, **'Beats me, the only thing I can think of if killing them but you don't want to do that.' **Amarante huffed and Inner crossed her arms, **'Well then what's your idea?' **Amarante snorted a little, letting out short yips and swiveling her ears and both Sakura and Inner's eyes widened.

'_How could we not think of that? It's so simple!' _Sakura mentally shouted. Akashi nudged her and her eyes focused on him, "What's the plan?" He asked quietly. Sakura smiled, "The gondola! It's a straight shot out of here! The only real problem we'll have is getting our three prisoners up on the top floor. The guards are a simple obstacle that Akashi and I can easily take care of while you guys get inside. Once in you guys _have_ to get the gondola moving. Akashi and I'll hop aboard as soon as we can."

A loud shout of pain interrupted her and Akashi's eyes narrowed, "It seems some escapees have given themselves away." He murmured and Sokka's eyes widened "Do you think they'll tell them that we helped them escape?" Sakura shrugged, "We'll see soon now won't we?" Sokka sighed, "We should split up then, to try and find a way up to the top floor with as little encounters as possible." Sakura gave him a two fingered salute as she began to walk away with Akashi with her, "Right-o! See ya later Sokka!"

**o0o**

Sakura and Akashi walked the perimeter of the courtyard that the prisoners would soon be let out in. They were lucky to have transformed into higher ranking guard uniforms, if they hadn't they would have been with Sokka and the other lower ranking new guards that were being inspected to find the 'traitorous guard'. She was confident that Chit Sang wouldn't rat them out, he just didn't seem like the type of person to back stab someone that helped him.

They had found that each separate level had ladders that would allow people to walk up/down to reach the next level up/down. The only problem they had was how they were going to get three prisoners all the way to the top level without being over run with guards. Sakura opted not to kill anyone seeing as how the teens nearly had a heart attack when she had killed 'Combustion Man'.

She had little time to think of more options when a siren suddenly went off and all the doors to the courtyard burst open and overflowed with prisoners. Everywhere guards appeared and a sudden riot began. Cursing as fire streamed over head and the sound of battle calls rang all around her Sakura searched desperately for her small group. "There they are!" Akashi yelled over the noise of the fighting and pointed at the other side of the clearing.

Sakura growled and began weaving through the fighting, punching people every now and then with Akashi mirroring her. When they reached the group Sokka's father looked alarmed and pulled Sokka behind himself and launched his self at her. Akashi let out a snarl and grabbed Hakoda, twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him onto the floor. Sakura glared at Sokka, "Didn't you tell your father about us?" Sokka frowned and snapped his fingers, "I knew I was forgetting something!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Let him go Akashi, right now we need to get to the gondola." With a growl Akashi let Hakoda go and stood. "We have a problem," Zuko said and everyone turned to him, "Azula's here with her friends." Sakura smiled, "All the more reason to hurry and get the hell out of here. Akashi and I'll head up and start lowering the ladders for you guys." She nodded to Akashi who let a devious smile grace his lips, "It's about damn time!"

He said and jumped to the second level while Sakura continued to the third. Akashi laughed as his right arm was surrounded with fire and hi left was surrounded with lightning. Pushing his hands out both elements left him in a wave to envelope the guards. The guards screeched in terror, bending walls of fire to protect themselves. Akashi kicked a lever that began unfolding a ladder down to the courtyard.

Sakura released her geisha puppet and breathed deeply it. Her hair rose as she concentrated her chakra, **'Guess who's coming out to play!' **Inner laughed. Cupping her puppet's face Sakura expelled the built up chakra along with Inner's conscience. The puppet shuddered before lifting its head and smiled a feral smile. **'Who wants to play?' **She asked laughing as she sprang into action, attacking guards and swiftly knocking them out.

Sakura smirked; she had made some alterations to her little geisha puppet. She had created a chamber in its chest and would store chakra inside of it; it was like a heart and, just like a heart, it cycled chakra throughout its entire system. After some experimentation she found that she Inner's chakra was compatible with the puppet and that Inner could temporarily leave Sakura to reside inside the puppet.

She had never told anyone of this new development because she didn't really see a need to. The only ones that knew she even had a second spirit were the pups and unfortunately Ino. But Ino was so scared of her that the blonde never dared to tell anyone what she saw in the recesses of Sakura mind. And so Sakura would occasionally let Inner run amok and fight, it helped Inner's restlessness and allowed Sakura to experience a quieter mind for once.

Pulling down the lever on her level she set to work on getting rid of all the guards that came her way. Soon enough the group was on her level and they only had a couple more levels to go. They worked quickly and soon enough they were on the top level. As everyone piled into the gondola Sakura ran into the control room and after pushing a few buttons and pulling some levers the gondola steadily began moving across the wire to the other side of the gorge.

Sakura left the control room and went to enter the gondola but ducked when a flurry of knives flew over where her head once was. Turning around she saw a bored looking girl staring at her, "So, you're stealing my boyfriend from me." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." The girl sighed, "Sure you don't…" Sakura's brow furrowed, the girl reminded her of a female Shikamaru because of the sheer amount of laziness she expelled.

"Look I'm not interested in relationships because half of the time they just don't work out for me, so I'm just going to leave you with your boy problems and hitch a ride with these people." She slowly stepped backwards when the same young girl she fought nearly a month ago appeared. She screeched at the bored girl, "Mai! What are you doing just standing there?" The bored girl, now dubbed as Mai, stared at Sakura a moment longer before turning a throwing some knives at Azula.

"You better take care of my boyfriend." Mai told Sakura before Azula launched herself at Mai. "Traitor!" She screamed. Sakura took one last look at the brawling girls before jumping onto the wire and running toward the gondola. It was already nearly at the other side of the gorge when she reached it. Sakura whistled at the large battle ship that was on the other side, "Looks like we're riding in style!"

Sokka chuckled, "Looks like it, come on! Let's go before they catch up!" As they entered the battle ship Sakura sidled up next to Zuko, "So, you left your girlfriend…" Zuko tensed and Sakura smiled, "You know she still cares for you." Zuko gave her a relieved smile. "Really?" She nodded and Zuko had a faraway look on his face. Sakura patted his back lightly then left him so that she could talk to Akashi and Inner.

**'Hey Outer! It feels so good to be walking around again!' **Sakura smiled at her, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Inner chuckled and wiggled her fingers, "I'll never stop enjoying having a physical body!"

* * *

This is a little rushed, I admit, but I just had to get it out there. Thoughts and suggestions are welcomed! Till next we meet! Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


	9. Let's Spar

**When Wolf Meets Avatar**

Hello my lovelies! I miscalculated the rest of my vacation and so here I am, getting my ass kicked in math yet again. I do promise to try and update as often as I can, at the latest it'll be every other week for all three of my stories.

**Yuchi1994: **Here's the update!

**InternetNotMyOwn: **I'm sorry! A lot of people have already told me who they want Sakura paired up with during the first story.

**L.M.D.A.A: **Yeah, I wanted to give Inner some time outside Sakura's body and I thought that this was a great way to utilize the puppet.

"Blah"= Talking

'_Blah'_= Thinking

'**Blah'**= Inner Sakura

"Blah"= Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way shape of form.

* * *

The trip back was rather silent. Everyone was off doing their own thing, Zuko was at his shift in the control room, Suki, Sokka and Hakoda were catching up, and Sakura, Akashi, and Inner were in their designated room talking about their current predicament. **'How in the hell are we going to get back?' **Inner grumbled as she rolled around on the floor. Sakura was pacing back and forth, "I wish I knew Inner! I don't like being here anymore than you do!" Akashi's ears flickered to and fro, "We just need to figure out a way to talk with someone back home." 

Sakura stopped in her pacing, eyes wide, "The scroll!" She cried and began to dig around in her pouch. Inner raised an eyebrow, **'What scroll?' **Sakura let out a cry of triumph when she found what she was looking for. She waved it around, "The messaging scroll! This one's Tobi's!" Inner shifted so she was sitting up, **'How could we forget about the damn scroll?' **Sakura shrugged and opened the scroll, "I need something to write with!" They began searching the room's drawers for a pen or some ink. **'Found some~' **Inner called happily as she pulled out a small bottle of ink and a brush.

Sakura kneeled on the ground and laid the scroll out in front of her. She uncorked the bottle and lightly dipped the brush into the ink, and then she began to write.

_Tobi,_

_Your crazy ass father sent me to another fucking dimension! Please tell me the dumbasses on my team are still alive. I sent Sai back with the ice bitch and knuckle head after they were knocked out by your dad. The pups and I are alive, apparently there's a revolution going on in this dimension. I'm currently traveling with the young teens that started it. I hope you and Itachi can some how trace my chakra signature with this scroll. I think only an Uchiha will be able to bring the pups and I back with the Sharingan. Your father was able to do it, so hopefully the two of you together will be able to crack the code and bring us back. Tell mom and cousin Shizune not to worry, I can take care of myself. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon. Maybe even see you in person again._

_Love Sakura._

Sakura rolled the scroll back up and concentrated on Tobi. The scroll let out a puff of smoke and disappeared. With a sigh Sakura moved back to sit down and crossed her legs, "Now we wait."

**o0o**

The trip back was much faster than the trip out. The battle ship was much more elaborate than the small war balloon they had rode in. When they docked on the island there was some panic, seeing as they left with nothing but a letter for the others and they came back in a big ass Fire Nation War Ship. But once the ship opened up to reveal them, Katara let out an ecstatic cry and ran forward to hug her father.

The whole group talked animatedly and Sakura sidestepped the group to see her pups. The pups tackled her and Akashi, happy to see the two weren't harmed. "You're back!" Kira cried and nuzzled her. Bara lightly nudged Akashi, "Welcome back." Sakura chuckled, "No fights while we were gone?" Bara smiled, "I kept him in check." Kira pouted, "I'm not that bad…" Sakura laughed and cupped his head, "Of course your not…" Akashi rolled his eyes, "Stop lying to him." Kira narrowed his eyes at his brother then turned away with a huff.

Inner harrumphed and put her hands on her hips, **'Hello? No hi for me?' **Kira jumped up, "Hey Inner! When'd you get here?" Inner looked offended, **'I've been standing here the whole time!'** Kira's tail wagged, "Really? Wow! I didn't even notice!" Sakura guffawed and Inner's mouth dropped open, Bara shook her head and Akashi snickered. Kira, ever the oblivious one, trotted up to Inner happily and nudged her leg. Inner clenched her fist and swiftly brought it down on to the pup's head. Kira yelped in pain, "What was that for?" He cried. Inner just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest turning away from him.

Kira pouted and turned his confused eyes to Sakura, "What'd I do?" Sakura shook her head and talked around her giggles, "Just forget about it." Hakoda gaped at the pups, "W-what are those?" Sakura hummed and tilted her head back, "What is what?" He pointed to the pups, "Those…" Sakura smiled, "My family!" His brow furrowed and his mouth opened a couple to question her but Sokka clapped a hand on his father's back, "Don't dad, just, don't." Hakoda slowly nodded.

Sakura looked at Akashi, "You can change back now." He stared back at her, "And so can you." The two were engulfed in smoke and Akashi was back in his original form and Sakura dropped her genjutsu. Sokka turned his father away, "No dad, don't even ask." Sokka began leading his father away and Hakoda turned back to stare at Sakura, "But…what are they?" Sakura gave a feral smile, an evil glint in her eyes, "We're demons!" Katara's eye twitched, "Honestly, do you need to scare my father?"

Sakura gave her a cheeky grin, "Yes!" Toph turned to Sakura with a smile, "Ah, I missed having you around!" Sakura's tail wagged, "I missed you to Toph…" Sakura stood and turned to Inner, "Come on, we should spar, can't have you getting stiff." Inner rolled her eyes, **'Yeah whatever.' **Akashi stood, "We should all spar." Bara nudged him, "You just want to be violent." She said and Akashi just shrugged in reply. Kira jumped up happily, "Finally! We're gonna do something!

"Hey I wanna watch!" Aang cried. The others made sounds of agreement. Sakura sighed, "Fine! You all can watch! But don't get in our way!" She snapped. She turned back to her gang, "Do you guys want to pair off or go solo?" The twins moved to stand next to each other and Inner pounced onto Bara's back. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her, "Traitor." She hissed, and Inner shrugged, **'Hey, I wanna win. Besides, you still have good o' Amarante still up there.'** She said and tapped her temple.

Sakura scoffed, Amarante didn't do much. She lived in her mind and would occasionally give some advice, but other than that the wolf would sleep most of the time. The last time she came out was when Sakura had killed Orochimaru, and that was already nearly three years ago. Sakura grabbed her weapon scroll and released her sword. Once her blade was seated comfortably on her shoulder Sakura sighed, "Ready?" The other four settled into their positions. The younger teens took this as their que back up to create a safer distance.

No one moved for several moments then Inner raised her hands and shot a flurry of senbon at Kira from her finger tips. Kira dodged them with a growl and leaped at her. Akashi followed after his brother, fire building up in his maw. Bara growled and the earth began to rumble, spires of earth shot up. With one hand Sakura swung the sword and cut through a couple spears and ran at Akashi. He narrowed his eyes at her and lunged at her, Sakura brought up her armor clad arm to block his attack. Akashi bit down on the hard metal, making a few punctures. With a grunt Sakura swung her arm down and Akashi's body hit the ground with a painful thud.

A short whine left him and then Kira was suddenly on top of Sakura, digging his fangs into her shoulder. Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth opened in shock, then she was engulfed in smoke and Kira had a log stuck in his mouth with a couple of exploding tags. With wide eyes he tossed the log at Bara, who summoned up shield of Earth when the bomb exploded. A jagged shard of the shield flew off and collided with Inner, tearing off her right arm. **'Son on a bitch! I just got in here too!' **Spurts of chakra left her right shoulder before Inner redirected her chakra away from the wound.

Akashi barked a laugh as he stood, shaking out his fur to rid himself of the debris in it. Inner glared at him, **'Oh so you think this is funny eh? I'll show you funny!'** Running forward, from her left arm sprang a sword, Inner slashed at the scar running along Akashi's left flank. Kira leaped forward to stop her, but fell when his legs were entangled in vines. Bara jerked her head and Kira was pulled toward her. Kira let out a surprised yip and began gnawing at the vines. An arm rose from the ground beneath Bara and stuck her in her side. Bara toppled over with a yelp, and Sakura crawled out off the ground with a smile.

In the corner of her eye she could see that Inner was losing her battle against Akashi, although she was able to get a good slash in with her sword, Akashi latched onto her last remaining arm and sent short spurts of lightening into Inner. Inner screeched and her body convulsed before falling limp. With a gasp Sakura felt Inner's conscience flow back into her. Inner began cursing up a storm as soon as she was back. **'Son of a mother fucking crack addicts sons of bitches!'** She stomped around, continuing her rant of obscene profanities and a headache began forming for Sakura, **'That's right! Suffer bitch!' **

Amarante choose that moment to step in and silence Inner. Sakura let out a yelp of surprise when she was forcefully tackled by Bara. Bara's jaws snapped at her, kept away by one of Sakura's arms. Akashi ran to help his brother and Sakura charged her fist with chakra. She cocked her hand back and bunched Bara, the pup flew onto the twins with a high pitched whine. The three pups were in a bundle of limbs and vines on the floor. "Bara! Get your fat ass off of me!" Akashi growled. Bara growled at him, "What did you just say?" She hissed. Kira began to panic, seeing as how he was in between the two, "Um, h-he said please get your lovely self off Bara!"

Akashi snorted, "No, I said 'Get your fat ass off of me!' Now get off!" Bara snarled, "That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" Akashi snarled back at her, "Bring it on bitch!" Snarls and growls left the rolling ball off fangs, claws, and spurts of fire and lashing vines, accompanied by Kira's cries of pain and mercy. Sakura watched with amusement and brought her glowing fingertips to her temple, soothing her throbbing headache.

The pups stopped only after they were surrounded by a thick blanket of vines and a spire of lighting left their ball off fur and limbs. They smoked a little and the smell of charred fur invaded Sakura's nose. She crinkled her nose in disdain and walked up to them. Kira was crying and Akashi and Bara were glaring tiredly at each other. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to collect her now lifeless puppet and sword that she discarded earlier in the fight. She sealed the puppet away, planning to repair it later and bowed to their crowd. "And there it was folks! Konoha's Top ANBU Team Wolf Pack's spar! I hope you enjoyed the show!"

* * *

Not much, more of a filler. But I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review! Till next we meet! Ja Ne!

-Linda Chicana


End file.
